


A Child Born From Hate

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that happened, during the year that never was the Doctor has found himself pregnant. Now he has to decide if he can love the child born from hate. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was standing aboard the Valient looking out the window onto an Earth that was none the wiser about the events of the last year. To them it was just a normal day, though the president had still been killed, the citizens lives would go on as normal. Behind him on the ground lay the man responsible for it all. He had let the bullet kill him rather than take responsibility for his actions.

He turned to head to his TARDIS. He had to fix her from the monstrosity that the Master had turned her into. Jack had all ready gone ahead of him to begin the work, but he couldn't do it all by himself. The Doctor couldn't bring himself to look at the Jones family huddled together at the bottom of the stairs. Martha was among them and though he hoped she would continue to travel with him, he knew in his hearts that she would stay with her family instead. In a way he was relieved, he didn't want to talk about what happened, and she had a way of getting him too.

He walked over and picked up the body of his friend. It was only just cool to his touch and rigor mortise had yet to fully set in. The Master didn't deserve the traditional burning of the body, he had disgraced everything it meant to be a Time Lord. Still at one time, the Master had been his best friend and close enough to be his family. He carried the body on to his TARDIS and dumped it unceremoniously off to the side near the door.

"Are you going to be all right Doc," Jack asked him in concern.

"I'm always okay," He answered as he examined the controls. Yet even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. Dip in the pit of his stomach, something still felt wrong. He stroked the controls of the TARDIS comfortingly and felt her hum through him in return.

"We'll fix this old girl." He told her and Jack nodded his agreement. It was late into the night, and he was exhausted by the time the TARDIS was back to her old self. He wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the next year but he still had work to do. The Jones family had been taken home by the military, so he dropped Jack off at Torchwood before choosing a secluded place near a lake.

He built the pyre using loose pieces of driftwood from the lake and logs that he kept in the TARDIS for his fireplace in the library. He laid the Master's body upon the pyre and looked at him.

"I hope you have finally found peace from your madness. I fear mine is just beginning." He told the body. He lit the four corners of the pyre.

"I return this body to the sky and the earth," He whispered, following the ancient traditions. He had always hated them, but now with Gallifrey being gone, something about it just felt right. As the flames overtook the body he turned and headed on to the TARDIS and to his room. Tradition stated he was suppose to stay with the body until the flames burned out, but he couldn't bring himself to stay.

In the morning he would get Martha and go make sure Jack was okay, but for now he just wanted to be alone. He crawled into bed, it had been so long since he had slept in comfort that he was quickly asleep. Unfortunately even the TARDIS couldn't stop the nightmares. In his dreams he was back aboard the Valiant and laying on the bed with his hands and feet tied together.

"Please stop. You don't have to do this." He begged the Master. The Master ignored him as he flipped the Doctor onto his stomach.

"Why," He asked in one last attempt to understand before his world was filled with pain again.

"Because you're mine." The Master laughed. The Doctor woke up in a cold sweat as his stomach flipped he barely managed to roll over and lean off the side of the bed before he threw up. He groaned miserably as he rolled back towards the middle and lay on his back. It wasn't the first time a nightmare had made him sick and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Yet unlike previous times he drifted again off to sleep.

When he awoke, he was covered in a cold sweat. Over and over the Master had invaded his sleep. He had tossed and turned all night and woke up still feeling nauseous. He sat up and rubbed his face from his forehead down his chin before yawning. He looked over the edge of the bed and silently apologized to the TARDIS for getting sick but also thanked her for cleaning it up. She hummed at him, making him smile. Of everything the last year, he had missed her the most. She was his home and his friend, which held everything he had left from Gallifrey. Without her he would be lost.

He stroked her wall for a moment before heading to the shower. The water felt like bliss and he stood under it for awhile before finally washing and getting into clean clothes. He was surprised that he suit felt a little tight, as he had barely eaten the last year. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided no one could tell.

-DW-

He sat at the small cafe with Martha and Jack. Jack was telling some naked escape story and he was half listening as his mind wandered. As Martha moved her arms, her coat shifted revealing the cuts and scratches on her wrist from that year. She quickly covered them again but she couldn't hide them completely. He hadn't missed that when she hugged him and Jack she had flinched slightly. Her eyes hadn't reflected fear but pain from being hugged.

He briefly wondered how badly she had been hurt during the year. He opened his mouth to ask her but shut it again just as quickly. If he asked her they would have to talk about it and he didn't want to damn it. With that last thought he slammed his fist into the table, spilling his tea and causing Jack to go quiet mid-sentence. Martha and Jack just stared at him.

"I'm fine," He said finally, grabbing a napkin to place over the spill.

"No, one said you weren't," Jack responded. He wasn't fine either and understood the Doctor's need to act like everything was normal. He exchanged a glance with Martha before motioning to the server, for the check. The server hurried over with it and Jack quickly paid before the group left. As he stood beside the Doctor and Martha looking out towards the building that housed Torchwood, he was surprised to hear the Doctor ask him to come. His heart beat with joy but at the same time he declined. He just wanted to return to normal. Besides the Doctor would have Martha to look after him. He bid them farewell and headed towards the hub.

-DW-

It had been a week since the cafe, and he was alone in the corridors of the TARDIS. Martha had left him and Jack had declined his offer to come. He was surprised Jack had turned him down but at the same time he didn't blame him. He wandered aimlessly as the corridors stretched before him. He felt sick again and ignored it. He turned a corner and came upon the medi-bay. It wasn't the first time he had come across it and he knew that the TARDIS wanted him to go in it. He turned and wandered the other way, as he turned another corner he found the passage blocked. He tried to turn left and found the medi-bay again.

"If I go in will you leave me in peace?" He asked and she hummed. As he entered the medi-bay the screen came on and started flashing his medical information. He glanced at until. He was running a slight fever and had lost weight. Neither one of them surprised him.

"Wait go back," He said as she quickly skipped over the next information. She went back and he stared at the information next to his stomach.

"You're wrong," He told as he read the word pregnant and statistics on the weight and size of the child growing inside of him. The TARDIS hummed apologetic at him as he sat down hard in the chair.

"I'm not pregnant," He almost pleaded with her to confirm it was some sort of joke. If he was pregnant, that would make the child his. The child would be a constant reminder of the year that never was and the man who had hurt him. He had an easy solution to it though. He stood up and walked calmly over to his medicine cabinet. Just one pill and his problem would be over. He tried to open the cabinet and found it locked. Pulling out his sonic he tried again and found the cabinet to be deadlocked.

"You can't do this to me," He screamed at the TARDIS as he dropped the sonic and tried to pry the cabinet open with his barehands. "I don't want it, you can't make me keep it."

She hummed angrily at him and he ignored her as he kicked her wall. He continued to try to pry it open, he had to get in and get that pill. He barely noticed as he cut his hand on a jagged piece of metal and blood dripped down to his wrist.

"Fine, I don't need that pill. I will take aspirin instead." He threatened the TARDIS.

"Doctor," A voice cried in surprise and he turned slowly to see Martha standing in the doorway of the medi-bay. Behind her stood Jack and he was staring at the Time Lord with pity in his eyes.

"I-I-I," He stuttered before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up on one of the beds in the medi-bay. His head was pounding and his hand felt strange. He looked over to see Martha placing stitches in a cut that stretched from bottom of his thumb down towards his wrist. She tied off the final stitch before looking up at him.

"What happened?" He groaned as he tried to wrap his mind around it. She grabbed the roll of bandages off the table and began to carefully wrap his hand.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Martha asked slightly concerned. He had been out for about a half an hour and she had all ready examined his head to make sure he hadn't hit it. She had found nothing visible to suggest why he fainted and put it down to stress. Though she was going to keep a careful eye on him and if he would agree she want to run an MRI and CT scan to be safe.

He swallowed hard before he looked at the TARDIS screen. Much to his relief she was just showing his stats and nothing on his stomach. He sighed audibly and Martha looked behind him. He turned his head slightly to see Jack standing guard nearby. He turned back to Martha.

"I was trying to get in the medicine cabinet and the TARDIS wouldn't let me in." He responded finally.

"What did you want in the cabinet for," Martha asked him. He noted she was using her doctor's tone and that this wasn't just a friendly conversation between the two of them.

"A pill, a blue pill. I need to take it Martha. She wouldn't let me in but maybe she will let you." The Doctor rambled hopefully. Martha didn't budge as she finished wrapping his hand and then sat it on his stomach.

"What is the pill for?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter." He replied.

"Actually it does matter. The TARDIS landed at Torchwood, without you at the controls. Jack and I find you, screaming at her before you threatened to commit suicide and then fainted. Now obviously she was keeping you out of there for a reason and until I know what that reason is, I am not going to help you get that pill." Martha stated plainly for him. He stared down at the ground unable to look her in the eye.

"What don't you have to keep?" Jack asked him softly. He didn't answer Jack as he felt his stomach flip again and he swallowed hard to keep from getting sick. Martha grabbed the trash bin off the floor as he visibly paled, and handed it to him. He sat up slightly and hugged the bin to himself as he continued to stare down. He couldn't tell them. He was ashamed of how his body had betrayed him.

"I want to be alone," He whispered finally.

"I am sorry Doctor, but that's not going to happen." Martha advised him. "How long has it been for you since the year?"

"I don't know?" He lied. Martha stared at him as she tried to analyze him. He squirmed as he felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He jumped up off of the bed and then ran out of the medi-bay and down the corridor as the tears started. He kept running as the TARDIS kept making new twist and turns for him. Behind him, he could hear Jack yelling at him to stop, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped running, he would have to acknowledge all of this was real. That the last year wasn't just a horrible nightmare and that the child growing inside of him was real.

He collapsed on to his hands and knees as the sobs over took him making hard to breathe. Jack caught up with him and dropped to his knees beside him. He tried to get the tears under control as Jack placed a hand comfortingly on his back. Jack didn't say anything as he regained his breath and leaned up to sit on his heels. Jack handed him a handkerchief and he wiped his face before putting it in pocket.

"What is the pill for?" Jack asked him softly as he regained his composure. He shook his head and Jack gently took the Doctor's chin in his hand and turned his face to look at him. "I know you're not fine, but whatever is wrong you don't have to go through it alone. Killing yourself is not the answer."

"It won't kill me." He replied softly.

"Then why won't you tell us what it does?" Jack asked him curiously as he tried desperately to understand. It broke his own heart to see the Doctor so broken and he wanted to, no he needed to help him. He felt almost as helpless as when he was aboard the Valiant and had heard the Doctor's screams echoing down the halls.

The Doctor stood up and walked the rest of the way down the corridor. Just as he expected as he turned the corridor he saw the medi-bay. Walking in Martha was still waiting beside the bed. Without saying a word he walked over to the screen and pressed a few buttons. The statistics on him came up and included the statistics on the baby. He turned away in shame as he sat down on the bed with his back to them.

"You're pregnant?" Martha asked in surprise and he nodded his head.

"Whose is it?" Jack wondered and the Doctor lowered his head further. "It's his isn't it?"

"Yes." The Doctor admitted softly.

"And the pill, will end it. That's why the TARDIS doesn't want you to have it." Martha concluded.

"It's not her choice." The Doctor hissed angrily and kicked the wall again. The TARDIS hummed angrily at him and he was blasted with cold air from the vent above him. He kicked the wall again.

"She is probably trying to help you from making a decision that you will regret in the future." Martha explained.

"I won't regret it. I don't want it." He said again. Martha sighed audibly.

"Let me examine you and I will see what I can do." She told him. He took off his shirt and laid back on the bed, using his arm to cover his eyes. Martha carefully started to examine his abdomen. She did so almost silently as it was obvious by the way he was laying that he didn't want to know. She kept her words to simple explanations of what she was going to do next. He didn't respond once which worried her even more. It seemed when they traveled together that he never was quiet and now it was difficult to get him to speak. She looked at Jack again who was suddenly interested in the wall.

"I am going to do an ultrasound now so I can get an idea of how far along you are. Is there any difference in the gestation period I need to be aware of?" Martha asked as she put the scanner on his stomach. She took the measurements of the child as she waited for him to answer her. By a human standard she estimated he was three maybe four months along. She cleaned him up and cleared the screen.

"You can look now." She said and he removed his arm as he sat up. "When did you find out? Was it right before Jack and I came on board?" He nodded. "Then come off the TARDIS, have some supper and I want you to think about your decision seriously before we plan the next move."

"I won't change my mind," He informed her as he pulled his shirt back on.

-DW-

He stepped off the TARDIS into Torchwood hub. Unlike the building that was it's predecessor, this building was located underground in the sewers. He was glad of the change and maybe he could believe Jack that he had changed it to honor him. It reminded him of Jack after all, and he would have found that comforting if he wasn't so worried. After Martha stepped off, he pulled the TARDIS door closed hard and she let it swing past the other door and hit him. He grumbled as he slammed the door closed and then kicked her again for good measure. She thrummed angrily at him. He didn't care, she could throw her fit.

"If you ever want to get into that cupboard, you might want to get on her good side." Martha commented.

"So why are you at Torchwood?" The Doctor asked as a change of subject.

"Jack needed a medic, after his passed, so I am on loan from UNIT." Martha answered. He nodded and kept walking, Jack elbowed him softly in the side. He glared at Jack and Jack shook his head. He normally would push the Time Lord into apologizing after he had learned of a death, but the look on his face said it all. Though the Doctor was glaring, his eyes screamed of pain and confusion. Jack let it go.

They headed up to the small kitchen, around them others work but the Doctor paid them no mind. He found that he really didn't care. He had only followed Martha in the hopes that she would help him since the TARDIS refused to. He just wanted it gone so that he could get on with his life and put the year behind him.

The Master hadn't touched him during the first three months on the Valiant. He found other ways to degrade the Doctor, such as making him sleep in a tent on the floor of the conference room, sitting in a wheel chair or making him be naked during the day. Those things still happened after the first three months but the beatings also started.

The fact that there was still rumors of Martha walking the Earth looking for the gun, angered the Master most of all and he took that anger out on the Doctor. The Doctor's hands and feet were often tied together and it was always one of Martha's family that was forced to untie him. He would never forget the time, after a particular bad beating, he had been left for hours alone. It was Francine who had come into untie him and after she sat down on the floor and took his head on her lap, stroking his hair comfortingly. He couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face as he was reminded of his own mother.

"Doctor, Doctor?" Martha snapped him back to reality. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against its frame. "Come sit down." He debated running back to the TARDIS and going to a future pharmacy but he doubted the TARDIS would take him.

Martha went through the cupboards and confirmed her suspicions that Jack didn't keep much food at Torchwood. She found a lot of coffee and tea and a box full of Jammie Dodgers. She offered the Time Lord on and he just held a hand to decline. Shrugging she reached into the box and ate one before passing them to Jack.

"We can send Ianto out for food or we can go out," Jack suggested.

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor spoke up.

"You have to eat something," Martha replied.

"Why?"

"Because Doctor, I am worried about you. Regardless of what your final decision is, I am inclined to make you stick around for awhile, so that we can make sure you take care of yourself." Martha responded. She had decided during that year that she needed to be upfront and honest with him. It was too easy to fall in to his games of I'm fine and she always had known he wasn't. As a doctor, walking away from him after the year had been a hard decision, but for herself she knew it had been the right choice.

The Doctor stood up and not looking at her, left the kitchen and headed back to the TARDIS. He pulled out his key and tried to open the door. The door remained firmly closed. He frowned as he kept trying to turn the key and use his shoulder to force the door to open. It was clear though that the TARDIS was still mad at him and not about to let him on. He pocketed his key again and then turned and headed back to the kitchen, walking directly past Martha and Jack. He sat down at the table and acted like he decided to stay.

"I want chips." He said finally.

"I'll get Ianto on it," Jack responded and left to go find him.

"Now about the baby," Martha began.

"I don't want to talk about it." The Doctor cut her off. He pulled an object out of his pocket and was suddenly very interested in it. All it was was a metal puzzle that he had beaten easily the first time he picked it up. Now he studied it as though it was the most fascinating thing he ever had come across. He carefully moved the two metal pieces apart and then frowned slightly when they didn't separate right away. He knew he had to twist the second on to get it to come loose but rather then do so, he let it go and continued to stare.

"Doctor," Martha said after ten minutes of him staring at the puzzle.

"Shhh, I'm thinking," He answered and he was, just not of what she wanted. When Jack returned he pulled the pieces apart and twisted the second one with a loud "Aha," making Jack smile. Jack sat down a cup of tea in front of him and a cup of coffee in front of Martha.

"Ianto will be back soon, he is getting fish and chips for everyone," Jack informed them. The Doctor slipped the pieces of metal back into his pocket and then turned to look at Jack.

"Tell me about Torchwood," He said.

He barely listened to Jack, as Jack told him all the changes he had made to Torchwood. He instead was still trying to focus on not focusing on his stomach. He didn't notice when his food was placed in front of him and jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked over to see Jack was kneeling down next to him so that he was eye level.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Jack asked him softly. Martha and Jack had both all ready finished and he found that his own tea and food had gone cold. He nodded. "Well then, you have a choice, you can go home with Martha or sleep here on my bed in the hub."

"The hub," He replied immediately, knowing if he went with Martha she would try to talk to him. He didn't want to talk he just wanted to sleep. He followed Jack out of the kitchen and down to where his room was. It was just a small area with a bed, a dresser and two doors. Jack opened one of the doors to reveal a cupboard and pulled out a pair of sleeping trousers and handed them to the Doctor.

"The loo is through there if you need it." He motioned to the door on the other side of the room.

"Where will you sleep?" He asked Jack curiously.

"I don't need to sleep tonight," Jack responded. "Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"Then sleep well Doc." Jack left and closed the lid to the stairs behind him. He stood there for a moment before heading over to the loo. He looked in to see a toilet with a small shower. Undressing he climbed into the shower and proceeded to rub his skin until it was red and felt raw. Feeling cleaner he turned off the water, dried off and dressed in the night clothes. When he opened the door, he found Jack waiting for him with a fresh cup of tea.

"Feel better?" Jack asked not commenting that the Doctor had been in the shower over an hour. He was tempted to check on him but the Doctor had been mumbling angrily the whole time, so Jack knew he wasn't trying to drown himself. The Doctor climbed into the bed before taking the tea from Jack.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," The Doctor answered looking towards the wall.

"You know Doc, having a child is not the worse thing in the world." Jack commented.

"I've been a father before Jack."

"The War?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. "This child could be a good thing for you."

"I don't see how. It will remind me of all those that I have lost and also remind me of what happened during that year. I just want to forget, Jack. I can't forget if every time I look at my child, I see his eyes looking back at me. If he was alive, I wouldn't have a choice, but since he is gone I am alone and I don't want it."

"You wouldn't have to be alone in caring for the child. I would help you and so would Martha." Jack stated.

"I don't want it," The Doctor enunciated his words slowly and carefully hoping Jack would understand.

"What about adoption?" The Doctor looked at Jack as though he was stupid.

"The child would have two hearts and the ability to regenerate. There are many organizations out there that would love to get their hands on a Time Lord child. The parents who took it in, would be in constant danger. Besides that, I am not going through the pain of carrying the child to give it up for adoption. You don't know what it will do to my body, I do. It is better just to end it now." The Doctor handed Jack the empty tea cup. "Thank you for the tea." He muttered, before laying down and pulling the blanket over his head, ending the conversation. Jack had tricked him into saying more then he meant to and he was angry with him. He waited until he heard Jack turn the light off and leave the room before he uncovered his head and got comfortable. He closed his eyes and hoped his sleep would be dreamless.

-DW-

Jack relayed the conversation he had with the Doctor to Martha as they sat at the conference table. Martha was curious about what changes the Doctor was talking about but she would have to wait until the Doctor was ready to talk or the TARDIS let them on to find out. She had tried to go onto the TARDIS while Jack was down with the Doctor to find that she was locked out as well.

"I am surprised he told you so much," Martha commented when Jack had finished.

"I think I made him mad with the adoption comment." Jack sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "He is adamant that he doesn't want the child and I don't blame him."

"No, me either. If I was in his place, I wouldn't want the child either." Martha admitted. "Except in his case, it almost seems criminal to end the pregnancy, since he is the last of his kind."

"Yes, but we can't look at it that way. He is our friend and we need to support him regardless of whether or not we agree." Jack countered.

"I will talk to him. I won't perform the surgery right away though. I want him to have time to think about his decision first." Martha stated. She would give the Time Lord two weeks to think about his decision and all that it entailed. She had seen glimpses into how lonely he truly was when they had traveled together and this child was something that he could live for.


	3. Chapter 3

His hopes of a dreamless sleep were quickly dashed as once again he was aboard the Valiant with the Master. He was laying naked on the conference table with his arms and legs tied to the sides. The Master was sitting near his head and other members of his group were gathered around the table. They had papers spread out in front of them as they discussed the uprising that had taken place in Guatemala. Of course Martha was quickly to blame though she hadn't been sighted for a few days and last time she was, she was still making her way through Mexico.

Much to his embarrassment, he had to urinate and the Master knew it. If he could make it through the meeting he would be allowed to use the loo, if not he was to be beaten. So far the meeting had gone on for three hours and he was growing more and more desperate. The Master finally ended the meeting but rather then keeping his promise left the Doctor tied to the table long into the night.

"Naughty, naughty," The Master tutted at him and then proceeded to take a warm wash cloth and clean him up. "How shall I punish you?"

"Let me go?" The Doctor suggested and the Master laughed at him.

"No, I think not." The Master said cheerfully, which worried the Doctor even more. He had expected his anger when he came into the room, but the Master was being nice. He looked around and saw that Jack had been led into the room and was being held by chains and several guards. He had been gagged and he was watching with anger in his eyes. The Master proceeded to untie one of his legs and then climb up on to the table.

"Don't," He whimpered as he fought against him. The Master ignored him as he motioned for another guard to untie his other leg.

"Let's give Jackie boy a show," The Master laughed.

-DW-

The Doctor awoke as pain surged through his body and he felt his stomach flip. He quickly crawled out of the warm blankets and rushed across the small room and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. The dream was fading and he tried to push the memory back with it. He didn't want to remember the look of horror on Jack's face or feel his own shame again.

Standing up he washed his face and then headed up into the hub. The hub was dark except for the light of the rift manipulator and he could see the TARDIS beside it. He went over and placed a hand in apology on her door. She hummed lightly at him but made it clear he still wasn't allowed on.

"Want a cup of tea?" Jack asked. He looked up to see Jack watching him from the railing by the kitchen.

"Do you have to ask?" He smiled and headed up the stairs. When he got there Jack had just finished setting down a plate with biscuits and a cup of tea. The Doctor picked up the tea and took a long drink but ignored the biscuits.

"Martha's not going to help me, is she?" He asked as he took another drink.

"She will help you regardless of what you choose. Martha just wants you to have more time to think about your decision. We both know you are in shock from it, but do you really want to destroy the last Time Lord that could possibly be born?" Jack asked him seriously.

"Yes. No," The Doctor sighed. "I don't know Jack."

"That is exactly why you need to think on it. The TARDIS obviously wants you to keep it." Jack leaned over and took a biscuit off the plate. He dunked it in his coffee before taking a bite. "I could even help you raise the child, if you wanted." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him before finishing off his tea. He sat the cup down on the table.

"Strictly platonic," Jack mumbled quickly and the Doctor nodded his understanding.

"If I do keep the child, it's not going to be easy, Jack. I am going to be sick a lot as my hormones change and adjust. Around six months my hips are going to split to make way for the birth canal and I will be in a lot of pain." The Doctor looked down at his stomach. "I will have all the normal pregnancy symptoms a woman may have."

"You'll get horny?" Jack smirked.

"I might and I have to trust you not to take advantage of it." The Doctor looked up at Jack again. "Then after the baby is born, a Time Lord is still considered a child until well after their nineties. Though they would be able to take care of themselves long before that, we would still be expected to offer guidance and teach them, especially since the Academy is gone." The Doctor continued. "Then Time Lords live along time, I'm all ready 903. Do you really want to commit to a child that long, that isn't even yours?"

"Yes," Jack answered. "Doc, I am never going to die. A thousand years is just the blink of an eye for me. I could spend it wallowing in sorrow or I could be taking care of someone I love."

"What about your team?"

"I won't give up Torchwood. I have put too much time and work into it, to abandon it now. I can still work here and take care of you and the child." Jack replied without hesitation. The Doctor reached over and took Jack's hand squeezing it gently. He released it before standing up.

"I'm going back to bed. Thank you for the tea." He said as he headed back to Jack's room. He closed the hatch behind him and then went and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his stomach as he turned to the side and lifted his shirt slightly. He still didn't want the child but thanks to Jack, the idea of having it, didn't seem so bad.

The Doctor didn't sleep again that night as he paced the small room, mutter angrily to himself and actually thought of his decision. The child had been forced upon him in an act of hate, rather then one of love. He could have easily loved the child if the sex had been consensual, regardless of whether or not the child was planned. He could think of hundreds of reasons why he didn't want the child. All he needed was one though, one reason why he wanted the child.

Jack was only half right when he had said that the baby was possibly the last Time Lord to be born. With Gallifrey and now the Master gone, this child would be the last. He had watched the planet burn and then late one night as he sat on the floor of his bedroom, with a knife on his wrist, he had counted. He counted every single child on the planet that day, could he really add another child to that total.

He growled in frustration and kicked the dresser as he passed by it. His barefoot ached and he limped a little for the next couple of laps but he didn't stop his pacing. He couldn't stop. One reason, that was all, one reason and he would go through with the pregnancy so the child could live. Live a life of heartache, wonder, joy and pain. He would take the child to all the places he loved and ride the TARDIS through stars and meteor showers alike.

He had never got the opportunity to take his own sons out in his TARDIS, but he liked to think he made up for that with Susan. His sons had looked down on him after they had realized he was a good Time Lord. This child though, would never know what a bad Time Lord he actually was. He could raise the child to see the wonders of the universe the way he saw them. He never wanted to rule over anyone, not like the Master.

What if the child was like the Master? What if he couldn't save it either and had to hold it as the child died in his arms? He couldn't bare to bring the child into life and then watch as the child raised an army to destroy the rest of the universe. Except once the child was here, he couldn't kill it either. No, just like with the Master, he would rather lock the child in the cells of the TARDIS, then take another life.

He stopped his pacing as he realized he was being watched. Looking up, he saw Jack sitting on the top of the ladder with his feet hanging down into the room. He didn't say anything but the concern on his face said it all.

"How long have you been there?" The Doctor asked.

"Not long, how long have you been pacing?" Jack questioned him back.

"It helps me to think." He replied as he started his pacing again. "How much did you hear?"

"You're not speaking English, Doc and the TARDIS isn't translating." Jack responded. He nodded before sitting down on the bed and looking up at Jack.

"Would you really stay with me? I offered and you turned me down before Jack. I normally don't ask twice." The Doctor asked in a hushed tone.

"I didn't come with you before because I needed to get back to Torchwood. I had to put the year behind me and make things right with Ianto and Gwen, especially Ianto. But I do mean it Doctor, I would come with you." Jack responded.

"It's been a week." The Doctor sighed.

"Since when?" Jack wondered slightly confused.

"The day in the cafe. It's been longer for you hasn't it."

"It's been a few months. No wonder this is so much harder for you. You haven't even had time to begin to get over the year and now suddenly your pregnant." Jack came down the ladder and sat beside the Doctor on the bed. He carefully wrapped his arms around the Doctor and gave him a quick hug. He was about to pull back when he felt the Doctor's arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly.

"I don't know what to do Jack." The Doctor whispered sounding like a lost child. Jack gently rubbed his back. "Tell me what should I do?"

"I can't make that decision for you. I will support you either way but I won't tell you what to do." Jack responded. He sat there holding the Time Lord until he felt his grip loosen and his breathing even out. Realizing the Doctor had fallen asleep again, Jack chuckled as he carefully moved him fully on the bed and then covered him. He kissed the Doctor on the forehead and the Doctor grumbled slightly before turning over and hugging the pillow against him.

Jack went back up into the hub and over to the TARDIS. "You can't stay mad at him." He informed her. She hummed at him indignantly for a moment. He patted her side before sitting down at the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor awoke again early. He normally didn't need so much sleep, but he knew it was just his body adjusting. He usually only slept a few hours every couple of days. He also was a light sleeper and would wake up when his companions entered the room. Before the Time War, he would sleep longer, but after the nightmares that plagued him, made him afraid to sleep. Stretching he showered and dressed before heading up into the hub.

He paused as he saw Jack sitting at the Rift computer with his feet up. He waited for Jack to turn around and instead heard a light snore. He smiled, Jack had been mistaken when he thought he didn't need to sleep. That was fine by the Doctor, he wanted to be alone anyways. He walked slowly past him to the hub door and using his sonic, let himself out into the cool morning air. A light breeze was blowing and he paused enjoying the feel of it on his face. He looked around before heading down the street, not sure where he was going.

His first thought was he would go and visit Sarah Jane. He quickly decided against that idea, she would call Jack. He didn't want to return to the hub, not yet anyway. He reached a corner and turned left. He walked and caught buses. He knew in the back of his mind his destination but he didn't think about it as he thought about the names of the stars in the universe, in alphabetical order.

It was mid-morning when he reached his destination. He walked confidentially up the stairs of the Powell Estate to the flat that Rose had shared with her Mum. He stood in front of the door and considered knocking. He could imagine Rose opening the door and grinning at him with her tongue between her teeth and that smile he loved so much.

"If your looking for the Mclaines, they moved out last week." A female voice said. He turned to see a woman, balancing a bag of groceries as she opened her door.

"Yes, sorry, right." He smiled at her and turned, heading back down the stairs. He waited for her to disappear into her flat before heading back up to the flat. He looked around and then soniced the lock and let himself inside. It saddened him a little to see the empty flat he had spent so much time in, while he was with Rose. He closed his eyes for a moment and could see the flat filled and almost smell Roses perfume. After Rose and her mother were stuck in Pete's world, he had cleaned out the flat and stored their keepsakes aboard his TARDIS. He hoped one day that she would return to him, though in his hearts he knew it was never going to be. He opened his eyes and went into the room that had been hers.

He sat down against the wall near her closet and closed his eyes again. He finally let his thoughts drift back to the child growing in his stomach. The thought of raising a child with Jack drifted to the forefront. It wasn't the worse idea he had heard, he knew though what the Master would think of him raising his child with Jack. The anger.. He shuddered and forced his thoughts back to Jack.

-DW-

"Where the hell is he?" Jack snapped as he stepped out in front of the hub with Martha. He had awoke a few hours prior and had gone to check on the Time Lord to find his bed empty. He looked around the hub, growing more and more frantic with every room he searched. By the time he had finished his searching, Martha had arrived. She had gone to the TARDIS, but it was clear he wasn't on it and the TARDIS still wasn't going to let them on.

"I don't know? Have you tried calling him?" Martha asked.

"He doesn't have a phone." Jack answered exasperated. He pressed a few buttons on his manipulator and scanned the area. He frowned when it didn't find the Doctor, that could only mean one of two things. One, The Doctor had moved out of its range or two, the Doctor was dead. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't the latter.

"He should have mine, I made him keep it when I left." Martha informed him. She pulled out her cell phone and called her old phone. It rang until it went to the voice mail. "He's not answering."

"Damn it." Jack punched the wall of the information center that doubled as the entrance to the hub. "If he's dead, I'll never forgive him." With that he turned and headed back inside. Tosh had taken his place at the rift computer, but rather then watching the rift she was tracking the CCTV to try to find where the Doctor had gone. She had all ready found the footage of him leaving Torchwood and had managed to trace him until he boarded the bus in Cardiff. After that she had lost track but was working hard to regain his trail.

"Any luck?" Jack asked.

"I can safely say that he got on a bus heading East, but I have yet to find out where he got off." Tosh answered.

"When you find him call me." Jack snapped and headed out to the carport and climbed in his SUV.

-DW-

It was late in the evening when there was a knock at the door. He had been lost in thought and jumped at the sound. He didn't move from where he sat against the wall as the person knocked again. Soon they would realize that no one was there and move on.

"Doctor, it's me." Jack's voice drifted through the door. The Doctor continued to sit where he was. "Doctor come on, I know you're scared but you have us all worried sick. I will give you to the count of three to open the door and then I am opening the door myself. One."

The Doctor let him get to three as he continued to sit against the wall. At the count of three he heard Jack swear and then the door handle being tried. A few moments passed and the door's lock clicked followed by the door opening. He listened to Jack close the door behind him and move deeper into the flat. He watched Jack enter Roses room and the relieved look cross his face as he noticed the Doctor sitting in the corner staring at him.

"There you are," he sighed.

"How did you find me?"

"Tosh traced you to London. From there it wasn't hard to figure out you had gone back to the Powell Estate." Jack informed him, as the relief of finding the Doctor alive subsided he felt the anger surge. "What the hell were you thinking leaving like that?"

"I was thinking I wanted to be alone and I don't have to answer to you or anybody else." The Doctor snapped back.

"I know you feel like your life is out of your control," Jack began but was quickly interrupted.

"It is out of my control. We were held captive for a year and told when we could sleep, eat or even go to the loo. Then I finally get my TARDIS back and try to get my life back, when suddenly my control is gone again. The TARDIS and Martha are making me keep the child without my consent. I leave because I want to be alone for awhile and you track me from Cardiff." The Doctor seethed.

"We were afraid you had killed yourself. You threatened the TARDIS you were going to take aspirin." Jack hissed at him as he tried to justify their worry. "Martha and I just are just trying to help you and keep you from making a decision you will regret."

"If you want the child so badly you take it." The Doctor snapped heading towards the door.

"What?" Jack asked in surprise.

"You heard me." The Doctor replied as he walked down to the SUV and opened the door to the passenger side. He climbed in and crossed his arms looking out the window and away from Jack as Jack got in.

"You don't mean that Doctor," Jack said as he sat behind the wheel. The Doctor glanced at Jack briefly and the full force of the Oncoming Storm shone out of them. Jack started the SUV and began the long drive back to Cardiff.

-DW-

Upon arriving back in Cardiff the Doctor stormed out of the SUV and to the TARDIS. "You let me on and you let me on now," he scolded her before pulling out his key and placing it into the lock. The door opened and he stormed inside slamming the door shut behind him. The TARDIS hummed an apology at him and he ran his hand across her console as he passed through the control room.

"Don't let anyone else on." He told her, locking the door from the console and then heading deeper into the TARDIS. He contemplated putting the TARDIS controls on random and sending her on her way, instead he walked to the kitchen. He found a banana and made a cup of tea before retiring to the library. Settling in his favorite chair, he picked up the book off the table and began to read.

-DW-

He would never forget the look on his father's face when he had returned from the Academy with his stomach slightly swollen. He had once again brought shame on to the family by being one of the rare males who could produce children. It was rare, when he was young, for a child to be born naturally on Gallifrey as most children were born of the looms. He had been one of the rare exceptions but he had been born with too much energy, a fact that would plague him most of his life.

Upon entering the Academy at the age of eight,he had all ready proven himself to be a bad Time Lord as he turned and ran from the untempered schism. He had hid behind his mother as the Elders determined that though his parents were honored for being able to produce children, their line had been tainted. His parents had been forbidden from having any further offspring. A fact his father would remind him of many times over the years.

He tried to become a good Time Lord and make his father proud of him. He studied hard and had tried his best at the Academy, but he found life there boring. If it hadn't been for Koschei, he didn't know how he would have made it through the years. Koschei was different from the rest and he had felt drawn to him from day one. Though Koschei would cause him to have more detentions then he could ever hope of fulfilling in his life time, they had fun together.

He didn't know when the feelings of friendship changed, but he still remembered their first kiss beneath the silver trees on Koschei's father's land. From there their relationship grew and budded in secret. Though the Time Lords claimed to tolerate of any relationship, they looked down on any that were not between a man and a woman. Relationships and sex were only suppose to be for procreation and not pleasure.

He couldn't help but wonder why that was as he laid with Koschei for the first time. Though he found out soon enough as his clothes began to grow tight and he was getting sick constantly. Koschei turned away from him and he found himself on his own. Though heartbroken, he never revealed that Koschei was in fact the child's father. He was soon sent home from the Academy, and a story was created of how he caught a rare disease. He walked nervously in to his home, not wanting to see the shame etched on his father's face.

But on that day as he stood in front of his father, with his head hung, his father hadn't said a word. He just stared at him with disappointment in his eyes. Over the next few days decisions were made for him and he had no choice but to comply. After his son's birth, the child was taken from him and given to his parents. He returned to the academy brokenhearted, as he was forced to watch his son be raised as his brother. He was forbidden from ever mentioning the child was his. He demanded to know why and was only told that it was for the best.

His parents were proud that his son was a good Time Lord and on the day the child stood in front of the schism, he had been inspired. He had watched on and actually found himself hoping the child would run. He never did though, he became the son, his father had always hoped for.

He eventually agreed to an arranged marriage to try to please his family. He took good care of his wife and together they loomed three children, all boys. As the years passed though he came to realize that domestic life bored him. He found himself staring up at the stars again yearning to run. He would eventually get his chance with his granddaughter, Susan.

-DW-

The Doctor sat the book down, he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking of the son he had prior and how the decisions for that child had been out of his hands as well. He felt helpless and alone again and yearned to run back to his mother's home. He wanted to have her hold him and tell him it would be all right. She couldn't though, and it was all because of him.

One reason, he had been searching for one reason and he had finally found it. It wasn't a good reason, but still it was a reason. He would keep the child for all of the Gallifreyan's he had failed to save on that last day. He could save this one. He never got to choose with his oldest son and even on that last day, he had kept the secret from his brother. With this child though, there would be no secrets, he wouldn't have to watch the child grow from afar. He would be able to raise the child how he saw fit and even though a part of him hated the Master for forcing another child upon him. Another part would always remember the Master as Koschei, his first love. He stood up and strolled out of the library.

-DW-

"How long do you think he can stay in there?" Jack asked Martha as the night passed.

"I don't know but I know when I traveled with him, he never kept that much food on the TARDIs," Martha responded.

"Knowing him he probably has a whole banana grove growing somewhere," Jack actually smiled as he pictured the Doctor carefully tending a banana tree.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Martha agreed. They both looked up as the doors to the TARDIS opened and a moment later the Doctor came out into the hub. His face was streaked with tears.

"What's wrong sweetheart," Jack asked in concern and was surprised when the Doctor came over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Doctor pulled him close as he buried his face in Jack's shirt. Jack placed one hand on the Doctor's back and with the other gently caressed his hair. He made comforting noises until the Doctor finally sniffed loudly and pulled back.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, as he saw the wet spot he had left on Jack's shirt.

"You don't ever have to apologize for crying," Martha told him as she handed him a tissue. "Now what has got you so upset."

"I'm keeping the baby," he said.

"You don't have to Doctor. I was wrong for forcing you to feel like you had no choice in the matter. If you want me to help you, I will." Martha said softly. The Doctor shook his head and wrapped his arms protectively over his stomach.

"Thank you Martha, but this child deserves a chance to live."


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the Doctor had made up his mind to keep the child, a week passed and he still refused to acknowledge the fact he was pregnant or answer any of Martha's questions. He stayed near the hub and helped with inventorying their artifacts and making sure that they were locked in the safe. On one occasion he ran watch from the hub as the rest of the team tracked down a group of weevils.

"You can't ignore this forever," Martha said finally as she set down a cup of tea in front of him and then sat down beside him. The Doctor was sitting at a desk, with his glasses on. He had a pair of tweezers in one hand and his sonic in the other and was carefully trying to reattach wires in what looked like a small box. The small box, in actuality was a new alarm for the Artifact vault. Once he had finished building it, he would have Jack help him install it and then set the password. The previous lock only needed one password to enter, while the one he was making would need two.

"What am I ignoring?" he inquired as he continued his work.

"The child," Martha responded slightly exasperated.

"The child won't be here for a while so it's not a priority at the moment. This on the other hand is. If I make one mistake with the wires it will short out the entire circuit and I will have to restart."

"You still don't want to talk about the child, do you?" Martha wondered.

"No, not really, no." He admitted.

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know." He sighed. Finding a stopping point he leaned back in his chair and looked at her. She was sitting there with her arms crossed watching him. He took his glasses off and folded them slowly before placing them in his pocket. He considered making a run for the door but he knew she would just follow him. There was only one thing he could do.

"What do you want to know?" He asked finally.

"Let's start with the basics. How long are you going to be pregnant?"

"A typical Time Lord pregnancy is one earth year, though most babies are born at eleven months." The Doctor answered. "Anything earlier is considered premature and after twelve months the parent is always induced."

"The child when I measure it was about three or four months along for a human. So would that mean you are about four or five months along?" Martha asked.

"Hmm, about that. I will look at the measurements later and see if I can make a better determination."

"I have to ask, because it's not exactly like you have the parts. I mean your male and human males don't get pregnant.." Martha rambled

"Not in this century at least. By Jack's time there will be a few of them." The Doctor interrupted.

"Any way, how will the baby get out?" Martha finished.

"At about six months along, my body will release several hormones, that will start the process of making a birth canal. I am not going into all of it, but at that time my hips will split and I am going to be in a lot of pain."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Martha wondered.

"I am probably going to beg you to sedate me, but there is a drug I can take that will relieve most of the pain. It has the added side effect of making me loopy. I will make sure to get it from the TARDIS for you." He grinned but it quickly faded. "From beginning to end it should take about two weeks and you or Jack will have to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't try to move around too much. Also no matter how much I beg you not to or tell you to stop, you have to feel my hips and make sure the process is progressing."

"After that?"

"After the child is born, my hips will repair themselves. That hurts a lot less."

"It sounds like you have experience in the matter." Martha stated.

"I've given birth before." He confirmed.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago." The Doctor looked away and Martha place a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you lose the child?" She asked sensitively.

"In a way. He was born healthy, but I was still in the academy. It was determined for me that he was to be raised by my parents." The Doctor admitted still not looking at Martha.

"I'm sorry." She said. His admission made her feel even worse as she realized she had tried to take the choice for him this time as well.

"Yeah." He wiped his face with both hands before rubbing the back of his neck. Finally he reached in to his pocket and pulled his glasses out again. He picked up the tweezers and sonic and turned back to the box he was working on. "Can you have Jack cut me more wire?"

"I will ask him. It is also nearly supper time. Do you want anything to eat?" Martha asked as she headed out of the room.

"I'll eat later." He watched her go out of the corner of his eye. He worked long into the night, not bothering to stop and eat. He reached another stopping point and set the box aside for the night. While it was still fresh in his mind, he headed next into the medi-bay and pulled up the measurements on the child. He didn't pull up the ultrasound, he wasn't ready to go that far yet. He did look over the information and determine he was just over four months along and that the baby was healthy. He also pulled out the medications that Martha would need for the upcoming months and carefully relabeled them in English from Gallifreyan, making sure to also include doses.

Finally he headed to bed. He changed from his suit in to his favorite jimjams before climbing under the soft duvet. Try as he might to go to sleep, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering and trying to figure out what unspeakable act had resulted in the child. Shaking, he determined that he needed a distraction and climbed out of bed and headed off the TARDIS to find Jack. He was surprised that Jack wasn't in the chair by the rift. He checked Jack's office next and heard light snoring coming from Jack's room.

Looking in, he found out that it was one of the rare nights Jack actually needed to sleep. He climbed down the ladder and considered trying to wake him. Deciding quickly against it, he climbed into bed next to Jack. He laid his head down on Jack's chest and wrapped an arm over his stomach. Jack grunted a little but other then that, didn't react. Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

-DW-

Jack woke up to a strange heaviness across his chest. He looked down to try to determine the cause, only to notice that he had company. The Doctor was barely visible underneath the blanket, with only the top of his head sticking out. He grumbled as Jack moved but quickly settled back down as Jack placed a comforting hand on his back.

"A little presumptuous there, wouldn't you say Doctor," Jack whispered. He didn't mind though, the Time Lord was welcome in his bed any time that he wanted. Jack had made that perfectly clear on more then one occasion but he had always pictured them without clothes. He lifted the blanket a little and was slightly disappointed to see the Doctor fully dressed in pajamas. The Doctor grumbled louder this time, so Jack replaced the blankets and gently started to rub his back. He heard the Doctor sigh and his breathing even out again. Jack closed his eyes and quickly joined him.

Jack awoke the next morning to find the Time Lord still asleep. He had never known the Doctor to sleep for so long. He found it a little concerning and decided he would have to ask the Doctor about it later. He looked at the time. As much as he would love to lay all day with the Doctor in his arms, he had work. He placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and gently started to rub his arm.

"Doctor," Jack cooed. "Doctor it's time to wake up. The Doctor groaned and turned his head so that his face was more buried in Jack's stomach. Jack chuckled as he rubbed the Doctor's shoulder harder trying to rouse him. "Come on now, wake up sleepyhead."

"No," The Doctor moaned. He reached down and pulled the blanket completely over his head. Jack pushed the blanket down again.

"I have to get ready for work. If you want to continue to sleep, that's fine, but you need to let me up."

"You're warm," The Doctor retaliated as he tried to pull the blanket up again.

"Come on sweetheart, you have to move." Jack tried again.

"Don't call me sweetheart." The Doctor tightened his grip as Jack tried to move him. Jack leaned down and kissed the top of the Doctor's head, The Doctor scowled but made no attempt to move still. Jack contemplated his next move and as he did so the Doctor fell back asleep. Jack sighed in defeat. He lay there letting the Doctor sleep, while communicating to the rest of his team via text messages. Another hour passed and the the Doctor began to whimper and twist in a nightmare. Jack tried to soothe him again, but when the Doctor began to lash out, Jack reluctantly woke him.

"All right, time to wake up." Jack scolded softly and this time the Doctor didn't fight him. Over the next few weeks, it wasn't unusual to enter the hub at night and find the Doctor sound asleep next to or near Jack. The only problem with it was, Jack didn't need to sleep most nights and refused to stay in bed. On more then one occasion, they were called in for a late night run for an artifact to find Jack sitting at the conference table with the Doctor curled up on the couch asleep.

Besides the short talk she had forced him into on the TARDIS, The Doctor refused to talk about his pregnancy to Martha. She was growing more concerned as he was all ready five months along and beginning to show it. It wasn't anything overly noticeable just a small bump on his usually skinny frame. He also refused to leave the hub. That one had been harder to notice. With the child he sidestepped the questions, after the first time she had cornered him, but with not leaving the hub it had been more subtle. Worried, Martha headed up to Jack's office to talk to them. The Doctor and Jack had retreated there awhile ago to catalog artifacts.

She knocked on the door and heard a soft, "Come in." Opening the door revealed Jack sitting behind his desk working on his computer. The Doctor was sitting next to him, but had his head rested on Jack's bicep, and he was sound asleep.

"I'll come back," Martha whispered.

"You won't wake him," Jack assured her continuing to keep his voice low. "What do you need?"

"I actually wanted to talk to him. I am worried about him since he won't leave the hub and is still not acknowledging the child." Martha explained as she took the seat across from Jack.

"He is though, just in his own way. The other day I walked into the TARDIS to hear him talking away. I thought he was talking to the TARDIS at first but then he paused and asked if it had developed ears yet." Jack chuckled.

"Has he discussed it with you?" Martha asked.

"No, but I am not going to force him too. He needs to deal with this in his own terms. If we force him to before he is ready, all he is going to do is run." Jack argued.

"Where, he hasn't left the hub in over a month." Martha countered.

"I've noticed, but he is comfortable here and I am not going to force him to leave when he doesn't want to." Jack's voice raised a little. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as the Doctor made a gentle shushing noise and patted Jack's chest, without waking up.

"What about his sleeping next to you constantly? " Martha pointed out.

"We have actually discussed that. He has been having more nightmares lately and having me near helps keep them at bay. Also he knows I will wake him if the nightmare gets to bad." Jack calmly explained to her.

"Oh."

"We do talk Martha. Granted it is mainly about the artifacts and ways to improve Torchwood, but he does occasionally open up." Jack leaned his head on top of the Doctors. "He has been through hell, I am not going to force him to relive it."

"The fact that he gets out of bed and gets dressed everyday amazes me. But I would feel better if he would discuss his concerns and fears, rather then hiding them." Martha hissed. The Doctor opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"Do you two normally discuss me while I sleep?" He asked sitting up and stretching.

"No," Martha answered quickly.

"Good." He stood up. Gently squeezing Jack shoulder he turned and headed to the other side of the room. He grabbed several notebooks and looked through them before settling on one. He handed the notebook to Martha and then sat back down.

Martha looked at the first page in shock. In it were all the measurements for the child, and when he expected the baby would be due. "May I?" She asked tipping the notebook towards him. He gestured at her to go on. She continued to flip through the notebook and saw notes and simple drawings. The notebook included detailed instructions on his and the child's care during the pregnancy, as well as what she could expect developmentally each month for a Gallifreyan child, for the first year. All of the notes were in English, she realized, which meant he had made the notebook for her and not himself.

"I don't recognize most of these medications," Martha stated as she got to a list of injections and pills, that could be used during pregnancy.

"I wouldn't expect you to recognize any of them. All of them have been placed in a separate cabinet in the medi-bay labeled with a blue strip. I have labeled them with correct doses and there is a book in the cabinet, from a 67th century pharmacy that describes there uses and whether or not they can be taken with other medications." The Doctor said as he picked up an artifact. He pulled out his sonic and began to work on the artifact without saying anything.

Martha opened and closed her mouth in amazement several times. She had thought the Doctor was ignoring the issue, when in fact he had put more thought into it then she had ever expected. She looked at Jack and he raised his eyebrows at her with a smug look on his face. Martha rolled her eyes and then stood.

"Can I keep this?" She asked not wanting to assume. He didn't answer, except to stick the tip of his tongue out the corner of his mouth and nod. Martha shook her head and started to leave.

"If you need any more information let me know," He said. She stopped and turned to look at him. He was still concentrating on the artifact.

"I will. Thank you, Doctor." As soon as the door closed behind her, the Doctor sat down the artifact and turned to look at Jack. Jack smirked at him.

"How long were you pretending to be asleep?" Jack asked slightly amused.

"Long enough," The Doctor replied. "I want a cup of tea. Do you want a coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great," Jack turned back to work on the computer but noticed the Doctor was hesitating. He turned to look back at him. "Is there a problem?"

The Doctor was bouncing slightly as though he was trying to make up his mind. He suddenly leaned forward and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the room. Jack sat there in shock. The Doctor had just kissed him, granted it was on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. The possibilities raced through Jack's mind and also the doubts. He wanted to go grab the Doctor and kiss him deeply, but was also terrified of scaring him off. A year ago, he wouldn't have cared, but with the Doctor still recovering from his ordeal on the Valiant, Jack shuddered.

He didn't know what he was feeling as the Doctor returned and handed him a cup of coffee. He took a small sip before setting the coffee down on his desk. When the Doctor sat down next to him, Jack leaned over and very softly returned the quick peck on the cheek. The Doctor smiled and picked up the artifact again. Jack turned to his work again but he couldn't concentrate. Things had just got interesting. He watched the Doctor out of the corner of his eye.

"That's distracting you know," The Doctor commented, lifting his eyes from his work.

"Sorry. You distracted me first." Jack accused him.

"Like this?" The Doctor leaned over and pecked him on the cheek again.

"Yes, like that." Jack answered and the Doctor smiled at him. One of the first things they had discussed when the Doctor came back, was his trusting Jack not to take advantage of him. Now he was kissing him, it was only on the cheek, but it was a start. Was it really taking advantage when the Doctor started it?

Before he changed his mind again, Jack turned back to the Doctor. He took the artifact out of his hand and carefully set it on the desk. He stood up and then pulled the Doctor to his feet. The Doctor watched with interest as Jack caressed the side of the Doctor's head, and then leaned in and slowly placed his lips on the Doctors. The Doctor closed his eyes and returned the kiss immediately. He opened his mouth slightly and Jack kissed him deeper. He kept his hand on the Doctor's head but moved his other hand to the Doctor's back as the Doctor wrapped both his arms around Jack. He finally broke the kiss when he needed to take a breath. The Doctor placed his head on Jack chest and Jack kissed the top of his head.

"Where does this leave us?" Jack asked him.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor questioned him back without looking up.

"No," Jack started to lie as he held the Doctor. "Actually, Doc, yes it does. I meant what I said that I will help you raise the child regardless, but do you want more?"

"I don't know Jack." The Doctor admitted.

"How would you like to go to dinner? Just the two of us." Jack asked. The Doctor looked up at him with a furrowed brow. Jack wondered if asking him on a date was pushing it too far but then the Doctor nodded.

"I'd like that." He said giving Jack another quick kiss, before picking up the artifact again and hurrying out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor hurried down the steps leading to Jack's office and onto his TARDIS. He wasn't surprised to see that the door was open a crack. He knew that Martha would go straight there once she had her hands on the notebook. He needed to talk to her but first he had to get the artifact to the vault. The artifact itself wasn't that dangerous but in the wrong hands it could be manipulated to send off a pulse that would knock out all electrical currents for a small size planet.

He found himself at the vault sooner then he expected. The vault should have been deep in the TARDIS but he suspected she moved it closer for him. He entered the vault using a telepathic command that only he knew and placed the artifact with other items he planned to cannibalize. He left the vault and headed back up the stairs to the medi-bay. Martha was sitting at his desk with the pill book open and was making notations.

"Will you submit to an examination?" She asked when she noticed him and his face fell. Realizing the real reason he had come in to the medi-bay she continued. "We can talk regardless Doctor, but all the notations in here are on the child. I need to make sure that you are healthy as well.

He nodded and took off his jacket and over shirt before sitting down on the examination table. He didn't say anything but did express his displeasure with his eyes as she pulled out her medical bag and a blood pressure cuff. He knew she preferred the methods she had been trained with, but the TARDIS could have answered all her questions quicker.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she placed the cuff around his arm and her stethoscope buds in her ears.

"It doesn't matter," He told her.

"Of course it matters Doctor." She snipped softly. "Is it about the baby?" He shook his head.

"Jack asked me to dinner." He informed her. She smiled. She had been watching the two of them over the last month and had been hoping they would realize their feelings soon.

"And did you say yes?" She asked and he nodded. "So what is the issue?"

"Am I wrong for wanting to be with the Captain. He flirts just by saying his name." He expressed to her.

"No, Jack loves you. He always has as far as I can tell." She handed the Doctor a thermometer and he stuck it under his tongue. "He hitched a ride to the end of the universe just to see you."

"He turned me down."

"Don't talk with a thermometer in your mouth and he turned you down because it was the right thing for him to do under the circumstances. We all needed to move on. But Doctor just because we aren't traveling with you doesn't mean we won't be here for you if you need us. All you ever have to do is ask." She took the thermometer and saw that while still bordering hypothermia for a human, he was a little warm. She quickly checked his ears, mouth and eyes before having him lay back on the table.

"I am far enough along you can tell the gender of the child if you wanted to." The Doctor commented nonchalantely.

"Do you want to know what the gender is?" Martha asked him.

"I want to wake up in my own bed and find out that this has all been a dream," The Doctor sighed loudly and looked at the concern in Martha's eyes.

"I am sorry but I can't make that happen. What I can do is make it as easy as possible on you." She had him lift his shirt before carefully felt along his hips making sure that they weren't causing him any pain yet. She also wanted an idea of what was normal for him, so that anything wrong could be quickly spotted.

"I want to know." He said finally and she reached for the ultrasound machine.

"Do you want Jack here?" She asked him.

"Do you think he would want to be?" The Doctor wondered back and Martha didn't bother to answer as she stood up and left the room. She returned a few minutes later with Jack in tow. Jack took the Doctor's hand and smiled at him. The Doctor realized he was thankful as he immediately felt better with Jack in the room.

Martha placed the cold gel on his stomach before running the wand over his skin. She easily found the child and started to take measurements. She looked up at the two briefly to see Jack watching her but the Doctor was staring at a point on the wall.

"Don't you want to see your child?" She asked softly. He shot his eyes at the screen for a brief moment before looking back at the wall. Slowly his eyes returned to the screen and he held them there as she held the image of the baby's face. Jack lifted the Doctor's hand and kissed it.

"The moment of truth," Martha said finally as she moved the image. "Congratulations it's a girl."

Jack kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as the Doctor beamed. He had always wanted a daughter and now he would finally have one. He leaned up slightly as Jack went to kiss him again and caught Jack's lips. He brushed the chastely with his own. Martha moved the image again and printed out one of the baby's face and then full body for the Doctor. He accepted them with a smile and she hoped it was a sign he had finally accepted the pregnancy.

-DW-

"Why don't you leave the hub?" Jack asked that night as he was getting ready for bed. It wasn't one of his normal sleep nights but he figured he would try to sleep for a few hours. The Doctor was sitting on the bed watching him, having changed previously in the TARDIS.

"Do you want me to leave?" He sounded so sad that Jack put down the shirt he was about to put on and went to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the Doctor. The Doctor remained tense in his arms. He kissed the Doctor softly on the head.

"Never." Jack said and he felt the tension immediately leave the Doctor. Forgoing his shirt, Jack climbed beneath the blankets and held up an arm for the Doctor to join him. The Doctor laid down with his head on Jack's chest, slightly curled against him and Jack covered them. He held the Doctor close to him and expected the conversation to be over as the Doctor closed his eyes.

"It's too dangerous to leave." The Doctor whispered finally. "My hips will began to separate soon and if I am out, I could end up dead. Also better Time Lords then me have had complications during birth that have led to them and the child dying, without regenerating."

"You're a good Time Lord." Jack hugged him tighter.

"No, I'm a bad Time Lord. Time Lord men aren't suppose to give birth. I have never physically been that strong and my telepathic abilities are abysmal. You have just never met another Time Lord. If you did you would want me gone too." Jack felt slightly happy the Doctor trusted him enough to confide in him, but his words broke Jack's heart. Jack kissed the top of the Doctor's head again as he considered what to say.

"You are kind hearted and wonderful. If they couldn't see that then They didn't deserve you." Jack said finally. He tilted the Doctor's head up and pressed their lips together. He kissed him softly at first before gently biting the Doctor's bottom lip, making him moan. The Doctor had his eyes tightly closed but Jack kept his open so he could judge the Doctor's reaction and stop when necessary.

He caressed the Doctor's hair with one hand as he carefully ran the other hand down the Doctor's back and then along his hips. He very gently brushed his hand over the Doctor's groin and felt him gasp, before he started to move his hand higher again. The Doctor had squeezed his eyes tightly but didn't break the kiss. That was enough for Jack to know that the Doctor wasn't comfortable with his actions. He kissed the Doctor deeply for another moment before carefully breaking the passionate kiss with several small kisses. He held the Doctor tightly, as the Doctor pulled the blanket up over his head and settled down to sleep in Jack's arms.

-DW-

"Why isn't she dead yet?" The Master punctuated each word with a kick directly to the Doctor's back. The Doctor had curled into a ball on the floor and was trying to protect himself from the Master's temper. He had been worried when the Master had made him younger again and after nearly an hour of being kicked and hit, he understood why. His older body would not have been able to take the abuse.

"I don't know," he whimpered again, he had been repeating himself for the last hour hoping beyond hope that the beating would stop. His sore body didn't feel like it could take much more and he was sure that at least one of his ribs was broke. The Master stamped down on his ankle and he cried out in surprise as well as pain.

"Tell me where the gun is." The Master demanded.

"No."

"Hold him." The Master demanded and he felt a pair of hands grab his foot and another grab his leg.

"Please," He whimpered as the Master kicked his ankle and he felt as well as heard bones snapping. He screamed out in pain as the Master kicked it a second time before the hands finally released him. Fingers grabbed his hair roughly and forced his head back to look up in the eyes of the Master.

"Liar," The Master hissed as he punched him. The Doctor tasted blood and spat it on the ground as the Master moved his hands to the Doctor's temples. He started to push himself into the Doctor's mind and the Doctor fought to keep him out, thankful that he had always been a stronger telepath. He had built his wall up and kept the Master behind it. The Master kept attacking the wall though and he was growing weaker from each attack as well as the starvation to his body. He knew he had to tell him something. Making it seem almost like an accident, he let the words Klomino, Poland drift forward, before desperately trying to pull it back. The Master grinned and then let his head drop roughly to the floor.

"Prepare the troops. The bitch is heading to Poland." He announced happily. The Doctor was left alone on the floor of the conference room. He knew he was going to be in trouble when the Master found out he was lying but for now he could rest his aching body. Looking up he saw guards blocking his way out of the room. He tried to stand up and his ankle went sideways as it gave out, causing him to cry out in pain again. He heard a guard laugh and a deep loathing filled him for the man. Feeling defeated and humiliated, he pulled his sore body across the floor to his tent and crawled inside.

-DW-

Jack awoke to the Doctor whimpering and clinging to him tightly, lost in his nightmare. Jack carefully pushed the blankets down and then pulled the Doctor higher so he could hold him easier. "Shh, sweetheart, you're okay now," he whispered comfortingly. He tried to rub the Doctor's back to comfort him, but the Doctor whimpered louder and flinched away from Jack. Concerned he gently eased himself out of bed and leaned on the edge of it so he was at eye level.

"Come on sweetheart, wake up now." Jack cooed softly. He caressed the Doctor's head as he continued to talk softly to him. A few minutes passed before the Doctor opened his eyes. He looked sleepy and confused to see Jack kneeling by him rather then in bed still.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his face and moved to sit up against the headboard.

"You were having a bad dream." Jack explained. "Do you remember what it was?"

"No," The Doctor looked embarassed.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your dreams. Were you aboard the Valiant?" Jack guessed and he knew he was right as the Doctor's eyes went wide and he immediately hung his head. "You can talk about it."

"I can't. Please Jack just hold me." The Doctor whimpered and Jack climbed back up on the bed and took the Doctor in his arms as the Doctor softly shook. He would try again later to get the Doctor to talk.

-DW-

The Doctor actually found himself excited as he dressed for dinner the next day. He didn't know where Jack was planning on taking him, but he hoped that it had nibbles. He loved nibbles. He tied his bow tie and then looked at himself sideways in the mirror. His dinner suit was a little tight as his daughter was trying to make herself known. He placed a hand loving on his stomach as he looked at the bump.

"We're going to have to pick out a name soon, little one." he informed it. "You're also going to need a place to sleep and clothes." He closed his eyes as he pictured a blond girl with green eyes near him. He shook his head quickly. "Will you also hear drums?" He whispered, no longer happy with the bump. He removed his hand and got a jacket that wrapped around him and covered it, before exiting the TARDIS.

"Very handsome," Martha exclaimed as he entered the hub. He smiled at her but she could see the pain in his eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," He replied quickly. She looked at him doubtfully.

"You're safe here Doctor, whatever is wrong you can talk to me about it." Martha took his hand and led him over to the chairs in front of the rift computer.

"What if there is something wrong with her? My son was fine but the Master wasn't as bad back then, at least I don't think he was. What if she hears drums?" He asked softly.

"The Master was your son's father too?" Martha questioned but not surprised. She had all ready come to the conclusion long ago that the Doctor and Master had been close on Gallifrey. The Doctor nodded and she continued. "Just because he was insane doesn't mean she will be. She will be raised by two loving parents and have a world of good around her."

"He was raised on Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

"And from you have told me, it may have been a beautiful place and I am sure you remember it fondly. But where you are raised has nothing to do with how you turn out. You should know that." Martha tried to comfort him.

"So regardless of what I do, she is going to be like him." The Doctor clung to Martha's words and twisted them back on her.

"No," Jack said coming into the room, having heard part of their conversation. "She is going to be beautiful, loving, and caring just like her daddy." Jack went and helped the Doctor up from his chair. "She is going to do good in the universe and bring joy where ever she goes."

"You can't know that for sure." The Doctor looked him in the eyes.

"I can, because like you said you're son turned out fine and I refuse to believe that any child you have could turn evil. Not when she will have a devoted, hyper father keeping her inline." Jack kissed him softly on the lips.

"Fathers," The Doctor whispered against Jack's lips and Jack smiled.

"I wasn't always the nicest man. I made mistakes in my past Doctor."

"I don't care about your past. I care about who you are now." The Doctor said, forgetting Martha was in the room. "You have turned your life around from the conman I met, to the man you are today. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am proud of you."

"You helped. Without you and Rose, I would still be on the run." He kissed the Doctor again before taking his coat in his hands. "Now it is a warm night, and you don't need to be ashamed of the bump." He helped the Doctor take his coat off and laid it on the chair. He leaned down and kissed the Doctor's stomach before taking his hand.

"Have a nice night." Martha called after them.

"Don't wait up," Jack called back and the Doctor laughed.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Jack opened the SUV door for him.

"It's a surprise." Jack closed his door and then went around and got in. It wasn't a long drive and the Doctor wondered briefly why they didn't walk, but Jack's excitement was contagious and he decided to just go with it. He took Jack's hand as they walked the short distance from where they parked to the restaurant. Jack held the door open for him and he looked around.

"This is my favorite Italian restaurant." Jack whispered in his ear.

"Jack," A man exclaimed when he saw them. "Your usual table?"

"Please, Giovanni." Jack answered as Giovanni grabbed two menus and ushered them to their seats.

"I will retrieve your wine."

"Just water tonight," Jack stated.

"Of course." Giovanni bowed and hurried away to retrieve their water as soon as they were seated. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack and he smiled at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Do you normally bring dates here?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope, I normally come by myself." Jack answered. They chatted about nothing as they ate the bread appetizers, followed by dinner. The Doctor polished off his dessert, Jacks and then a second one before he finally declared he was full. Jack paid the bill and then led the Doctor outside and to the SUV again. Instead of heading back to the hub he started to head the opposite direction.

"Where are we going now?" The Doctor wondered.

"You'll see." Jack laughed as the Doctor humphed and crossed his arms. Jack reached over and squeezed his knee and the Doctor smiled at him. The drive this time took awhile and the Doctor found himself falling asleep. He was awoken by Jack gently shaking him.

"We're here." Jack said and got out. The Doctor followed him to see they were away from the city and a blanket had been spread out on a grassy knoll. A bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses were sitting on the blanket. In the distance the sun had just finished setting and the stars were beginning to come out. Jack sat beside the Doctor and poured him a drink. The Doctor drank it for something to do with his hands as he studied Jack. Jack seemed slightly nervous and the Doctor was pretty sure he knew why. Setting the glass down, out of the way he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jacks, taking the lead. Jack kissed him passionately back. He reached up and loosened his tie and then the Doctors before helping the Doctor to remove his dinner jacket. He broke the kiss as movement caught his eye.

"It's starting," Jack whispered and the Doctor looked up to see the sky filled with stars and the occasional streak across the sky. He moaned as Jack ran his fingers through his hair and he kissed Jack again pushing him down onto the ground. He laid down carefully on top of him and kissed him deeply. Jack moved his hips so they pressed against the Doctors. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he felt Jack's hardness through his trousers.

"I can't." He whimpered pulling away.

"I don't expect you to." Jack responded and then kissed him softly again. "You're missing the stars."

"No, I'm not." The Doctor kissed Jack deeply again as he held Jack's glaze. Jack ran his hands down the Doctor's back and then along his front. He carefully unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt and helped him to remove it as well. He then rolled the Doctor on to his back and kissed him down his neck and nibbled on his ear. The Doctor moaned Jack's name softly as Jack ran his hand across the Doctor's groin.

Jack remained fully clothed, as using careful, soft movements and taking as much time as the Doctor needed to feel comfortable, he brought the Doctor several times. The Doctor after lay there panting his name and looking up at him with love his in eyes as he trembled from the release. Jack leaned down and kissed him softly again. He laid down and took the Doctor in his arms as finally they settled down to watch the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

They had laid beneath the stars until well into the night before heading back to the hub. Once back at the hub, Jack had undressed the Doctor and brought him to the edge again. The Doctor tried to reciprocate and found himself pulling away from Jack. Jack didn't bat an eyelash as he held the Doctor. He had dealt with rape victims before and knew the Doctor's fears. The Doctor had been raped at least three times that he knew of and he was sure that there were more he didn't. He wondered if the Doctor remembered him being forced to watch and prayed to whatever was out there that he didn't. Though Jack knew he would never forget.

The torture for Jack aboard the Valiant had been different and he had been subjected to tortures of endurance. He had been starved to death on more then one occasion and on another he was whipped beyond what anyone would be able to endure, but unfortunately due to his immortality he had lived and in the end healed. It was times like that he wished he would just stay dead, but if he had, he wouldn't be here when the Doctor needed him the most. He couldn't afford to let his mind wandered back to the Valiant if he did, he would break and he needed to be strong. His thoughts snapped back to reality as he felt a cool hand on his cheek. He looked down to see the Doctor staring back up at him with love and concern in his eyes.

"Where did you go?" the Doctor wondered.

"I've been right here." Jack lied as he adjust the Doctor so he was holding him.

"No, you went away." The Doctor sighed. "We're both broken."

-DW-

The Doctor woke up in a cold sweat as once again he had found himself aboard the Valiant. He knew that only time would rid him of the awful dreams. They had been worse a week ago after his and Jack's date night. Although Jack had taken it slow, he had still gone back to the Valiant that night, where again and again the Master had hurt him. He had refused to tell Jack about it but Jack still knew something was wrong as he had avoided any kind of sexual contact since.

Carefully he tried to untangled himself from the blankets and moved to sit up. His hips felt stiffer and sorer then normal, but nothing he couldn't handle. He stretched carefully and felt along his pelvic bones grimacing slightly from the pain as he reached his abdomen. He took a deep breath but that only made it worse. He tried to move again and his hips protested with a sharp stabbing pain that made him cry out. Jack was there almost immediately.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked in concern as he watched the Doctor writhe in pain.

"My...hips." The Doctor gasped. "Please...Jack."

"I will get Martha here." Jack informed him. Though they had planned for this, he was weary of giving the Doctor any medication without Martha's conformation. He pulled out his cell and called her as he took the Doctor's hand. The Doctor squeezed it tightly, nearly crushing his fingers.

"Jack?" Martha answered sounding worried.

"You need to get down here Martha, he is in a lot of pain." Jack responded.

"Is it his hips?" She asked as she started to get dressed.

"He says it is."

"I will be there soon, just try to keep him still and comfortable until I do." Martha responded before hanging up.

"Please," The Doctor whimpered again as his eyes filled with tears. He thought back to his first pregnancy, when for the longest time he had been denied pain medication. They had told him it just proved that he wasn't ready for a child and if he had been a good Time Lord, he would have been able to control the pain. It was his mother who had finally taken mercy on him and medicated him, against his father's wishes.

Jack held the Doctor's hand and ran his finger's through his sweat drenched hair. He tried to whisper comfortingly to him, but the Doctor's whimpers of please, were killing him. Martha made it to the hub in record time, but it still seemed too long as the Doctor suffered

"How is he?" She asked as she entered the room.

"How does he look?" Jack snapped. Martha glared at him before turning her attention to the Doctor.

"I've got your medicine right her Doctor. I am just going to check you out first and make sure it is your hips." She moved the blankets down and carefully pulled his shirt up, making him cry out. She apologized as she felt along his hip bones and his stomach. She could feel him trembling beneath her hands and when she reached the middle of his stomach, he screamed as she touched him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. All done." She informed him. "Now just a sharp scratch and then you will start to feel better." She cleaned a small place on his thigh before inserting the needle. She emptied the contents of the syringe and then set it aside. The Doctor continued to writhe in pain but gradually his movements became less.

"There you go Doctor, don't fight it." She said as she covered him with the blanket.

"Jack," He moaned sounding sleepy.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Sleepy, s'nice." He slurred. He lifted Jack's hand in his and rubbed Jack's knuckles on his face. "You're warm."

"And you're drunk." Jack laughed.

"No," He shook his head back and forth quickly in a child like manner. "I don't like drinking, it makes my head feel funny. I want Ice cream."

"Two weeks of this?" Jack asked Martha as he tried to follow the Doctor's train of thought from alcohol to ice cream.

"More or less." Martha agreed.

"Is it dangerous to the baby?"

"No, the drug was specifically designed for Time Lords who are pregnant. The baby won't be affected negatively by it." Martha reassured Jack.

"Banana is the best but I like chocolate." The Doctor rambled on. He tried to sit up but Jack firmly pressed his hand to the Doctor's chest to stop him.

"You need to remain still." Jack informed him. "Just because you feel better doesn't mean you are."

"But I can't eat a banana unless I sit up." The Doctor argued, the ice cream forgotten. Martha chuckled and went up the ladder to get him a banana, while Jack stayed to make sure the Doctor wouldn't try to follow. He realized at the moment that wouldn't be a problem as the Doctor seemed distracted trying to count the number of indents on the ceiling.

-DW-

"It moved." The Doctor announced in amazement as he stared down at his stomach. He poked his stomach carelessly. "Move again."

"Stop," Jack laughed as he casually slapped the Doctor's hand away. The Doctor burst into tears and Jack sighed. It had only been a few hours since the Doctor's hips had begun to split and he didn't really look forward to the next two or so weeks. He loved the Doctor with all his heart and would continue to take care of him, but he just wished the medicine also made the Doctor sleepy. It was worse then caring for a drunk person, at least they would eventually sober up or pass out. The Doctor on the other hand had decided neither was a good option and was still going strong.

"Why are you crying?" Jack asked as he placed a hand on the Doctor's cheek and thumbed away a tear. He expected another argument on the Doctor wanting to sit up. They had all ready had that one twice and he was sure the Doctor would bring it up again. In order to try to compromise he had his shoulders propped up slightly with pillows.

"It moved." He reiterated as he poked his stomach again and frowned.

"She will move and as she gets bigger you will feel it more. She will also kick." Jack informed him.

"She is real isn't she Jack. I haven't just been having a bad dream." The Doctor sounded lost.

"Of course she is real. Her picture is right there." Jack pointed to a small frame on his dresser that held the ultrasound picture of the baby's face. The Doctor looked at it briefly before turning his eyes back to Jack.

"What's your real name?" He suddenly asked.

"Why?" Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It is tradition on some planets to name the oldest child of each gender, after one of the parents. Doctor is not a good name for a girl. I know Jack isn't your real name and I am not going to call her Jackie." The Doctor rambled.

"You can hold a train of thought for more then a minute?" Jack asked him trying to change the subject.

"The medicine is starting to wear off." The Doctor responded.

"I will get Martha down here to give you more, so you are not in pain." Jack stood and started to head to the ladder.

"Stop. I don't want any more at the moment. I don't like the way it makes me feel." The Doctor pleaded. "I'm not in pain, please Jack don't get Martha."

Jack took a deep breath. "You will let me know when you need it. You don't have to be brave about this, if you are in pain, take the medication. No one is going to look down on you for it."

"I know." The Doctor said trying not to think about his father. After his mother had taken pity on him, his father had called him a coward to begin with. After being lectured for over an hour, he had been in tears and his father had been close to disowning him. His father was right to look down on him. He could control his own pain like a good Time Lord. He closed his eyes and concentrated trying to push his hip pain to the back of his mind.

"Sweetheart," Jack rubbed his arm in concern. Opening his eyes he saw that Martha was standing there. She was setting up an IV and had a blood pressure cuff laying on the bed. He looked at Jack confused.

"You passed out for a moment." Jack explained.

"Are you in pain?" Martha asked as Jack moved aside to let her work.

"It's getting worse." He answered truthfully. She placed the blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"You're blood pressure is normal." She informed him as she continued her check. She tested his pupil response before listening to his hearts and then once again checking his hips. He didn't cry out in pain this time but groaned as the medication still dulled his senses.

"I'm fine."

"Is there a reason why you are consistently running a low grade fever?" She asked ignoring his comment and he shrugged. "That's helpful. I am going to set up an IV to get fluids into you since you haven't drank anything today. Also I am going to top up your pain killer and I have also added it to the IV so we can keep it at a therapeutic level while your hips change."

"I don't like it." He whined.

"I know you don't but unfortunately your choices are to feel loopy for a little while or to be in pain. The stress on your body from the pain is not good for you or your daughter, so I would prefer you to be loopy." Martha commented as she picked up a syringe from her bag and placed it on the bedside table, along with a vial of medicine. "I can leave the choice in your hands for now but the TARDIS will remotely monitor you. If she tells me that you or the baby are in danger, I will have no choice but to intervene. SO the choice is in your hands, what do you want?"

"Medicate me." The Doctor sighed sounding lost and defeated again. He held out his left arm so she could place the IV. "Make sure you cover it or I will try to take it out."

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will be okay Doctor. I know you talk to Jack when you need to, but I think you would do well with someone trained to help."

"You mean a psychologist. I don't need a psychologist Martha." The Doctor huffed angrily.

"Think about it at least." She took the hand that he offered and very carefully inserted the needle before taping it in place. She then wrapped a bandage around it to hopefully stop him from taking it out as he became loopy again. She drew up a dose of his pain killer.

"Sharp prick." She informed him as she inserted the needle into his arm and emptied the syringe. He felt the surge of the drugs in his system and his body start to relax almost immediately. As his mind was over taken by the inability to think again he started to tear up.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong." Jack asked. He took the Doctor's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I want to sit up." He sobbed and Jack began patiently to explain for a third time why that wasn't a possibility.

-DW-

When the Doctor returned to the academy he felt more alone then ever. No one believed that he had been sick and everyone spoke in hushed whispers about him. Most seemed to believe that he had fallen so far behind in his studies that he had been disgraced. No one seemed to know the truth, except for Koschei and his professors. He felt as though he had been abandoned by his family and his friends. He was alone. He wanted to leave the Academy and run but he had no where to go. His father had made it clear he wasn't welcome home. After his return to the Academy an announcement had been made that a second child had been born to his parents. This child though did not have energy problems and everyone was hopeful for the child's future.

As he grew more depressed, he fell further behind in his studies. He didn't care that he was required to go to detentions and study halls to make up his work. He was called out time and time again in class to write lines on the board or to answer questions he had no hope of knowing. Koschei laughed with the others as he was reprimanded in class on almost a daily bases. He felt as though he were drowning and no one was there to save him. That made his decision easy. He wondered how long it would take for someone to miss him as he sat on the roof of the academy. With him he had a small knife he had been given by his uncle. He watched the suns set lighting the sky in dazzling colors, but that wasn't what he was waiting for. He wanted to see the stars he loved one last time.

He picked up the knife and placed it on his wrist. One deep cut and it would be over before they knew he was missing. He wondered if dying was like falling asleep and he would go peacefully or if it would be painful and as cruel as his life had become. He didn't know if he could regenerate and at that moment he found that he didn't care. He pushed the knife harder and felt the sharp pain as it pierced his skin.

"Theta?" He heard Koschei ask in confusion.

"I can't do it anymore Koschei." He whimpered as he dropped the knife and let the tears fall. Koschei came to him and took a handkerchief against his bleeding wrist.

"Don't let them win Theta. You die and they win." Koschei hissed at him.

"What does it matter?" He asked.

"It matters because we aren't like them Theta. One day we will get off this miserable planet and rule the stars." That was the first time he truly saw the madness that Koschei was capable of. He looked into the eyes of his former friend and lover and wondered why he didn't see it before. Still Koschei was right, if he died, they won and he couldn't let them win. He didn't want to rule anyone, instead he wanted to explore and interact with the species out there. He wanted to set foot on another planet and immerse himself with in their culture. First though he had to pass his test to drive a Time and Relative in Space machine.

Koschei reached out his hand to him and he took it expecting a hand up. Instead he cried out in pain as his wrist was bent back to the point he thought it would break. Koschei smiled at him and as his vision cleared of the tears he saw that it wasn't Koschei staring at him but the Master. The Master had a firm grip on his wrist and was pulling him out of the tent.

"There was nothing in Poland," The Master snapped, bringing him back to the present. He was drug over to the middle of the room and kicked. He groaned and tried to turn to curl on his side as a wave of nausea over took him. As he did so, he saw Jack in the corner of the room, fighting to get free of his guards. "You lied to me, Theta."

"It's there." he cried out trying to sound confused.

"My men searched that entire area and you know what we found." The Master asked and the Doctor shook his head. The Master kicked him as he enunciated each word. "We found nothing."

"Leave him alone." Jack shouted from the corner.

"Gag him." The Master ordered. The Doctor watched though as Jack fought to keep his mouth closed as the guards tried to force a gag in it. The Master didn't even hesitate as he pulled a gun and shot Jack clean between the eyes. "There now, was that so hard."

"You didn't have to kill him." The Doctor hissed.

"Oh but Doctor, he will come back and then I will get to kill him again." The Master voiced happily. "But first how to punish you for lying." The Master tapped his chin with his finger as though he wasn't sure. He smiled happily as Jack took a deep reviving breath. He headed over to Jack and removed Jack's belt, still smiling. The Doctor fought as he was grabbed by two guards and stripped, before being held with his arms out. The Master moved behind him and he screamed as the first lash hit his back.

-DW-

"Even drugged up you can't sleep peacefully." Jack sighed as the Doctor moaned loudly before crying out. The Doctor had been sound asleep and Jack had been hoping he would stay that way for awhile but once again the nightmares had won out. Jack had ignored the Doctor's moans at first but when he began to cry out, Jack realized he had no choice but to wake him.

"Come on sweetheart," Jack rubbed the Doctor's shoulder roughly. "It's time to wake up so you can ask me about sitting up again."

"Stop please," The Doctor begged, still asleep. "It's in Poland."

"Why are you dreaming up that?" Jack wondered as he shuddered with the memory. He had been forced to watch as the Master beat the Doctor.. After as the Doctor lay bloody and bruised on the floor, he thought for sure that the Doctor was dead. He only realized the Doctor was still alive when the Master leaned down and spoke to him.

"If you die, I win, Theta." He hissed at the limp figure before leaving the room. Jack was left chained across the room that night and could only watch on and wait to see if the Doctor lived or succumbed to his injuries. A part of him actually found himself wishing the Doctor would die and end his suffering. The Time Lord though had been strong and after only a few hours had been awake and moaning in his discomfort.

"Please sweetheart, you have to wake up now and stop dreaming of the Valiant." Jack found himself begging as he forced the memories away. He rubbed the Doctor's shoulder harder. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack and looked at Jack's hand irritably.

"I was sleeping." He informed Jack indignantly. "You wake me and you don't even have a cup of tea ready."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Jack asked as kissed the Doctor on the head.

"Yes please," The Doctor smiled. Jack looked at his watch, it was the middle of the night. He could get the Doctor a cup but that would mean having to wake Martha up to sit with the Doctor. He looked at the tea cup sitting on the nightstand.

"All ready. You just finished one." Jack tried, seeing if he could trick the Doctor into waiting, as the drugs continued to make his attention span shot. He felt a little bad about it, but after dealing with the Doctor for almost a week, his sympathy over the Doctor not being able to hold a thought had faded.

"I did?" The Doctor sound confused but followed Jack's eyes to the cup on the nightstand. He frowned at it as he tried to remember when he last had tea.

"Yes you did. How about you have a cup of water now and you can have another cup of tea later?" Jack stood and went to fill the cup with water before the Doctor could protest. When he returned the Doctor had all ready been distracted by digging through Jack's nightstand drawer. Jack just let him, there was nothing in there dangerous to the Doctor but there were a few items that might embarrass the Time Lord. Jack laughed as the Doctor blushed and then quickly closed the drawer.

"Blimey Jack." He said as Jack came up beside him. He took the cup of water and looked at it unhappily before taking a sip. He rolled back to where he had been laying and cried out in pain as his hips moved.

"If you were laying still like you are suppose to and not snooping, you wouldn't be in pain." Jack tutted. "Do I need to get Martha?"

"No," The Doctor sighed. He went quiet for a moment before he began to name all the different types of bananas that were out there and which ones he liked best. Jack half listened as he picked up the notebook the Doctor had made for Martha, and resumed his reading. If he was going to be helping to raise a full Time Lord baby, he wanted to know what he was in for.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack helped the Doctor dress and get ready to head up into the hub. It was the first day he was allowed to leave Jack's room, since his hips had begun to split. Martha had all ready been in that morning to remove his IV and make sure that he could sit, stand and walk with little to no pain. She had even made him use the loo, much to his unhappiness. He had passed all of the test and had even shown off a little. He was almost completely back to normal. The only problem now is he still had the drugs in his system and they were still affecting his attention span.

"The weevils are disappearing." Jack informed him as he helped him tie one of his converse. The Doctor picked up his sonic and placed it in his pocket before he spoke.

"Is there any recent rift activity?" He asked.

"None that could account for the disappearances." Jack answered as he stood and then helped the Doctor to his feet.

"Well you see Jack it is." The Doctor paused in the middle of his explanation as he patted his pockets in confusion. He pulled out his sonic, smiled and replaced it. "Possible that the weevils are migrating. Back on their home planet they were a migratory species and with no recent rift activity that could account" Another pause. He patted his pockets again, pulled out the sonic and then put it back again. "For all the recent disappearances, it is possible that they are on the move."

"Weevils are from another planet?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded.

"At one point, I don't know when, the rift brought a few of them here." He pulled his sonic out again, this time keeping it in his hand. "Since then the population has grown, but back on their home planet, the population has been decimated due to disease." He looked confused to be holding the sonic and placed it back in his pocket.

"Why don't you know when? I thought you knew everything." Jack teased the Doctor.

"There are a number of factors that have to be taken in to account. The first spotting of a weevil may have been the first time they came through the rift or it could have been the first time their numbers were large enough they had to venture out to find food." He reached for his sonic again and Jack gently slapped his hand. The Doctor paused looking as though he couldn't decided whether to be angry or confused.

"You keep reaching for your sonic and I assure you, it is in your pocket." Jack said and the Doctor nodded. He turned towards the ladder and wondered if he would be able to make it up. He could walk just fine, but the act of climbing a ladder used different muscles. He walked over to it and tested placing his foot on the bottom rung.

"Go on. I am going to be right here at the bottom in case you need help." Jack reassured him. Carefully he begun his climb up the ladder taking it rung by rung. It hurt a little more then normal but thankfully it was a short climb and Ianto was waiting at the top to give him a hand.

"It's good to see you, sir. I have a cup of tea waiting for you down by the rift computer." Ianto informed him.

"Thank you Ianto." He liked Ianto even if Ianto seemed angry with him. His words had been pleasant but the Doctor could see loathing in his eyes. He didn't know what he had done to make the Welshman hate him. Jack entered the room and Ianto turned and left without saying anything further. "Why does he hate me?"

"What makes you think that?" Jack wondered.

"His eyes."

"I am sure there is just a misunderstanding. Ianto doesn't hate you. He is happy to have you here." Jack chuckled.

"Maybe," The Doctor sighed.

"Would you like me to speak to him?" Jack wondered as he took the Doctor's hand and walked with him into the hub.

"No." They reached the rift computer and he picked up the cup of tea and took a long drink of the scalding liquid. As he felt it move towards his stomach, he felt the baby move. He smiled as he set the teacup down and took Jack's hand, placing it on his stomach.

"Can you feel her?" He wondered. "She's moving again." He let go of Jack's hand as his own reached into his pocket again to check for his sonic. Satisfied it was still there he returned his hand to his stomach. "She has barely moved, since the medicine made her lethargic too."

"I can feel her." Jack acknowledged as he felt a tiny bump against his hand. He wasn't sure if it was really the baby or just the Doctor's heart beats briefly but it didn't really matter to him either way.

"She wants a banana with honey." He informed Jack.

"Does she or do you?" Jack laughed as he motioned towards Ianto to retrieve one from the kitchen.

"I don't have cravings." The Doctor responded indignantly. "When was the last time you did a census on the weevils." He asked unexpectedly returning to the previous conversation.

"It's been about two years." Jack answered, not surprised by the sudden change of topic. The Doctor didn't like when it was pointed out that he had cravings. According to him he was above such things and the fact he had wanted chocolate chip banana ice cream with peanut butter, the other night wasn't a craving but a normal request. He had pouted for awhile when Jack had pointed out that he didn't normally eat like that.

"You should run another and then we can compare the two and find out if they are moving or just dying out. If they are dying we need to figure out why." The Doctor said.

"Less weevils wouldn't be a bad thing." Ianto stated as he returned with a banana and a small bottle of honey.

"The weevil population on their home world is dying off quickly. We need to help protect the weevils here before the species is extinct." The Doctor insisted.

"We will." Jack rubbed the Doctor's arm gently. "Ianto get ready, we have weevils to find."

-DW-

It was late in the evening. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Tosh were still out weevil hunting. Owen had gone home for the evening after throwing a fit that he hadn't been allowed to go. Being dead, he didn't heal and Jack didn't want him to get mauled by one of the weevils. The fact he was dead fascinated the Doctor but he kept his distance from Owen. Owen felt wrong to his Time Lord senses, worse then Jack. Jack was a fact, but Owen didn't even register to him.

Martha and him had been running the operation from the hub and helping to keep count of the weevils that had been found. Martha had argued letting him help, insisting that he needed to rest but since the work was easy, she relented. He was even being good, sitting in a chair and keeping his feet up on another. He had eaten the food he was given and drank water as well as his tea. He wanted to get up and move but he knew that would only land him back in bed quicker so instead he was compliant.

"Twelve more in this den. Over." Jack radio through.

"Last time there was twenty-five." The Doctor responded as he checked the previous census. "Given the current data, the population has dropped by half. Over."

"I would agree, but there are still a half dozen known dens." Jack responded. "I also think there are a few unknown dens on the north side of Cardiff that we need to find. I will update soon. Over and out."

"You should try to get some rest while we wait for the next update." Martha said as she watched him put down the census sheets and pick up another notebook that he was writing in. The book was filled with circular Gallifreyan so she had no idea what he was working on and he wasn't forthcoming about it when asked.

"I am resting," he responded as he chewed on the end of his pen.

"Don't make me put you back on bed rest." Martha threatened.

"I don't need to be on bed rest. My hips are healing, the baby is fine and I feel fine." He argued.

"Speaking of the baby," Martha began and he sighed loudly. She ignored it. "Have you thought about where you are going to live with her yet?"

"On the TARDIS." He answered without hesitation.

"You should think about getting a flat. Torchwood and the TARDIS are not really good places to raise a child." Martha responded. He glared at her.

"The TARDIS is the safest place in the universe. I can't think of anywhere better to raise a child." He snipped. "She is my daughter, whether I like it or not."

"Doctor..."

"No, Martha. I appreciate your help but Jack and I will be raising her. If he wants to get a house or a flat and take her there, that is between us. I understand your concern but you wanted me to be a parent again, now let me be the parent." He stood up and headed for the door of the hub. Martha wanted to tell him he should stay inside, but knew it was better to let him get some air and calm down. She watched on the CCTV as he walked to the bench over looking the water and sat down. At least he was being sensible. She would give him some time, then go and apologize.

Martha continued to keep one eye on the CCTV and another on the progress the Torchwood team was making. She thought about going outside and apologizing to the Doctor but he seemed content at the moment and she didn't want to upset him further. She was a coward she realized and she scolded herself before standing to make the Doctor a cup of tea. She set the tea down and grabbed her coat as she did so she heard the radio beep.

"This den has thirty." Jack radioed through.

"Copy, that den has doubled in it's numbers." Martha responded as she checked the paperwork.

"Where's the Doctor?" Jack asked in concern, surprised to hear Martha.

"I upset him so he went outside for a little while." Martha admitted. She wasn't surprised when her cell rang and showed Jack's number. She answered it immediately.

"What happened?" Jack sighed.

"I suggested that he get a house or a flat to live in with the child."

"Martha, you need to stop pushing him." Jack scolded her.

"I know."

"You know, but you keep upsetting him. That is not the best way to deal with it. In about five months I would prefer him to be happy with the fact he has a newborn baby, not taking off in the TARDIS and leaving us to raise her." Jack snipped.

"You think he would." Martha asked in concern.

"At this moment, yes. Now let me talk to him." Jack ordered and Martha didn't question it. She picked up the cup of tea and headed over to the door of the hub and opened it. When she approached the bench with the Doctor sitting on it, he looked up at her with a scowl. He was clearly unhappy to see her. She handed him the cup before the phone and then turned around and left. He looked at the phone confused for a moment, before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"Jack," He took a deep breath. "Martha wants me to live in a house. A house Jack. Can you imagine me living in a house?"

"Have you ever lived in a house before." Jack wondered as he tried not to laugh at the panic in the Doctor's voice over living in a house.

"I lived with my parents until I joined the academy and then my wife and I lived in a small flat with our three sons." He stated. "But a house Jack? I don't want my life to change."

"It's going to have to Doctor. You have a baby on the way. You can't take a child to a dangerous planet and expect it to run for it's life. Now the fact that it is your child it will probably enjoy it, but let it get out of nappys first." Jack joked and the Doctor chuckled.

"Are you coming back soon?" The Doctor asked as he yawned.

"It will still be a couple of hours. We have four more known dens to check and then a few new ones. If your tired, go to bed sweetheart and I will join you when I get there."

"I'll wait for you."

"Then at least go inside and get warmed up for me." Jack flirted. He wanted the Doctor in out of the cold but he didn't want it to sound like an order. "I have to go, I am at the next den. I love you."

"Yeah." The Doctor responded, still not able to say the words. He closed the phone and headed inside.

-DW-

Try as he might, he didn't make it until Jack got back to hub. He found himself falling asleep in the chair and after he almost tilted too far back and hurt himself he reluctantly went down to bed. Martha gave him a small dose of his pain killers so he could sleep comfortably and he was out with in minutes. He awoke to cold feet on the back of his legs.

"Rassilon, Jack," He proceed to swear in Gallifreyan as Jack tried to look apologetic, but he was laughing too hard to pull it off. The Doctor grumbled as rolled on top of Jack and pinned him down to the bed. He could smell the scent of whiskey on Jack's breath. Jack leaned up to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"You've been drinking." Jack tried to pull him playfully back down but the terror in the Doctor's eyes made him stop quickly. He let go of the Doctor and the Doctor scrambled back away from him. He ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Shit," Jack swore to himself. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Come back to bed." There was no answer behind the closed door. Jack stood up and went to the door. He tried the door handle and found it locked. He knocked on the door softly.

"Leave me alone, Jack." He heard the Doctor whimper.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Doctor." Jack said as he sat down against the door.

"I know." The Doctor whispered. It wasn't Jack that he was afraid of. It was the fact that as Jack held his arms, he felt a brushing against his mind. He wasn't sure if it was Jack or the baby but the last time anyone had touched his mind it was to try to invade it. Rather then accepting the other mind he had turned and ran. He looked down at his stomach as the baby began to move. He could swear that she thought his stomach was a gym and she was training. It felt as though she kept kicking his bladder and he hurried over to the toilet.

"How telepathic are you, Jack?" He wondered.

"I don't know, why?" Jack responded.

"Because once she is born, she will try to bond with us. I know she will be able to form a successful bond with me, but I need to know if she can with you." The Doctor opened the door and Jack looked up at him. He stepped over Jack and then knelt down in front of him. "May I?" He asked as he held up his hands. Jack nodded and the Doctor placed his hands on Jack's temples.

"Is that what frightened you? Is it normal for a child to try to bond while still in the womb?"

"She can't bond yet. She may try to touch my mind but a link can't be supported until she is further along." The Doctor's eyes remained closed as he tested Jack's telepathic abilities. When his oldest son had been born, his mother had interrupted the bond and his son bonded easily with her. He had bonded with his other three sons and so far all of his children had average abilities. It was rumored on Gallifrey though, that a daughter born to two males would be a powerful telepath.

He pulled back from Jack's mind and dropped the link. He wasn't surprised to find that Jack was telepathic. No, he was surprised to find that Jack was strong enough he could easily bond with their daughter. He realized that meant he could also bond with Jack. The thought thrilled and terrified him. He hadn't linked to another mind, willingly since the Time Lords were destroyed. The only reason he hadn't gone insane from the sudden silence, was the TARDIS. She was able to link with him enough that his mind didn't tear apart as the others were ripped from it.

"Well," Jack wondered curiously.

"You will be fine." He smiled and stood up.

"Good, are you ready to come back to bed or do you need more time?" Jack stood up and in response he pressed his lips firmly against Jacks. Jack walked them back to the bed and then turned so that he fell on his back and the Time Lord was on top of him. He continued to kiss him until the Doctor pulled away with a sigh and laid his head down on the bed next to Jacks.

"Will you bond with me?" He whispered.

"Is that like a Time Lord marriage?"

"No, a bond between two adults is deeper than a marriage. It is the joining of two minds. I was married on Gallifrey but it was an arranged marriage and we never bonded." The Doctor told Jack.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It is the only thing I am sure of at the moment." The Doctor replied as he straightened up.

"Then, yes, I will bond with you." Jack smiled as the Doctor leaned down to kiss him again. As he did Jack felt the Doctor's hands move to his temples again and a gentle nudging against his mind. Jack let him in and closed his eyes. As he did he still saw the Doctor standing in front of him. He was surrounded by the golden glow of regenerative energy. He reached out his hands to Jack and Jack took them. He felt the energy wash over him. In an instant he knew the Doctor's name and why it must never be spoken. He felt the Doctor's fears towards the baby and his hope for the future. He felt a love, that had grown deeper over the past few years. He also felt a loneliness so deep and so painful, he wondered how the Doctor wasn't curled up in a ball somewhere. When he opened his eyes he realized the Doctor, no longer had his hands on his temples but he still felt the Doctor clearly in his mind.

"Kinael." Jack said.

"I'm sorry."

"My real name is Kinael. I know yours now, I figured that you should know mine as well." Jack whispered as began undressing the Doctor. Through the link he could fell the Doctor's lust but also he could feel his fear. As he kept his movement's gentle, he felt the fear fading. The Doctor undressed him, with shaky slow movements and for the first time he felt the coolness of the Doctor's body against his own warm skin. They didn't get much further before exhaustion overtook them and they feel asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wonders. I got Jack's real name from the writer Unslinky. I tried to think of another real name for Jack but I have read so many of her writings, that any other name just felt wrong. If anyone hasn't read her work all ready, I highly recommend it. Majority of her stories are available at A Teaspoon and an Open Mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack awoke with a stiff back and a Time Lord straddling him. The Doctor had his head rested on Jack's chest and his body laying across his. The Doctor was slightly on his knees to keep his stomach from pressing into Jack and was sound asleep. Jack wasn't sure how he could be asleep comfortably and felt himself growing hard at the position the Doctor was in. He quickly pushed the thoughts away, he didn't want to scare the Doctor. He carefully rolled the Doctor off of him and onto his side. The Doctor moaned and Jack handed him a pillow to wrap his body around as he stood.

His dreams had been strange last night of planets he had never been to and a lot of running. He was sure they were because of the bond and he wondered how much the Doctor was receiving back. Even as the Doctor slept he could feel the Time Lord in his head. With the loss of the skin on skin connection the link was weaker but he could still feel it. He climbed into the shower and turned on the water. He needed to think. He was desperately trying to wrap his mind around the fact that just over two months ago he was flirting with Ianto and now he was bound to the Doctor with a child on the way. Granted the child wasn't technically his but that didn't matter. He would love and raise the child as his own. He was distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice the Doctor was awake until he felt a lithe body slip against his and press into his back. He felt love flow through the link and he turned to kiss the Doctor on the lips.

"Morning. Is the shower too hot for you?" He asked.

"A little." The Doctor admitted and Jack turned the heat down. He picked up the soap and turned the Doctor around so he could wash his back. "I was thinking we should go out for breakfast and then if you would like we can go shopping, or you can go shopping with Martha."

"Martha's bossy." The Doctor groaned.

"She only has your best interest at heart." Jack laughed. He turned the Doctor back around and washed his chest and stomach. He lathered up his hands again and spent extra time washing the Doctor's groin.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered as he shuddered in Jack's arms following his release. Jack carefully felt the Doctor's mind through the link and was relieved to feel there was no fear in it. He finished helping the Doctor shower and then sent him to shave and get ready while he finished showering.

-DW-

He took the Doctor to a small cafe for a light breakfast. That light breakfast turned into bacon butty's followed by several pieces of pie. After as they drove towards London to shop, the Doctor moaned as his stomach pressed more into his trousers and he wondered if he should have gone back to the hub and changed into a larger pair. His stomach seemed to have grown overnight as his body adjusted to make room for the growing child. He placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes as he felt for her mind. He felt a light brushing against his and he held it as he sent feelings of love through the link. With great care he broke the link after less then a minute to keep her mind strong.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked in concern and he opened his eyes again.

"Fine. I was just testing the bond with her." The Doctor stated and picked up his cup.

"I thought you said she couldn't bond yet."

"She can't but she can sense me. To keep her healthy I have to link with her, but I can't link with her long as she is not strong enough for the link to be maintained. There were studies done on Gallifrey and they found that children that were rejected in the womb are more prone to be still born or have severe health problems." The Doctor explained. Jack reached over and squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Is that why the Master was evil?" Jack asked and the Doctor pulled his hand away.

"The Master wasn't evil Jack."

"Then what would you call it? After everything he put you through that year and everything he did to the people on this planet, how can you say he wasn't evil." Jack asked him calmly, his mind though blazed with anger both from him and the Doctor.

"He was sick. All he ever wanted was to be powerful and to achieve that in any way possible. I told you before when you look into that untempered schism it changes you. He went mad because of it." The Doctor hissed.

"You can call it what you want Doctor. I don't use the term lightly but with everything he did and became, that turned him malevolent and you know it." Jack argued.

"And I loved him so what does that make me." The Doctor yelled angrily as he abruptly closed the bond on Jack.

"A kind, goodhearted man." Jack began and the Doctor rolled his eyes as he made a rude noise with his mouth. "You forgave him. I don't know how and I will never understand why. I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me. He didn't deserve your love but the fact that you did proves how much you care."

"I just didn't want to be alone anymore." The Doctor admitted under his breath as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, you're not alone. You have me and soon you will have our daughter, too. I promise you that I will never leave you alone again." Jack reached for the Doctor's hand again and he took it as he opened the bond again. He squeezed Jack's hand and then let it go.

"Keep your hands on the wheel, it would be bad for me to regenerate while pregnant." The Doctor stated and though Jack still felt anger through the bond he knew he had been forgiven.

-DW-

It was almost midnight before they returned to the hub. The backseat and trunk of the SUV were loaded down with bags containing everything from baby clothes to a swing the Doctor wanted. Once he had started shopping, he drug Jack into almost every store he could find. Jack went along with him and he had made arrangements to have a crib and a rocking chair held until they could be picked up tomorrow. Normally the store didn't hold them that long, but the Doctor had burst into tears and Jack had offered to pay extra for the inconvenience. The man relented and Jack promised to be back first thing in the morning for the set.

"You're late," Martha whispered as Jack carried the sleeping Time Lord into the hub. She had stayed late to make sure the Doctor wasn't in pain after being out all day.

"I had to drag him out of London or I am sure he would still be shopping. The SUV is loaded down with bags. Let me just put him down and I will help you move them into the TARDIS." Jack whispered back.

"Is he okay?"

"He is just exhausted and I didn't have the heart to wake him." Jack admitted as he laid the Time Lord on the couch and then covered him with his coat. He led Martha out to the SUV and she laughed at the amount they had managed to get in there.

"Did you buy out the store?"

"I think so, but I think he missed a rug or two." Jack laughed. "I also have to drive back to London tomorrow to pick up a few items we couldn't bring back tonight." It took several trips but soon the TARDIS was loaded down with bags. Jack left them in the console room for the Doctor to sort and organize at his own pace. He wasn't aware of everything the Doctor had bought but he knew he had spent a significant amount of money on it. As he set down the last of the bags he felt the Doctor waking up. He went out into the hub again as the Doctor looked around confused.

"You fell asleep on the ride back." Jack explained and the Doctor nodded. "Everything you have bought is in the TARDIS and I am going to send Ianto to London tomorrow for the rest."

"I am sorry for closing the bond earlier." The Doctor apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Jack just brushed it off. "How about a nice cup of tea before you go back to bed."

"She would also like a marmalade and banana sandwich."

"You're disgusting, you know this right." Jack made a face at the sickeningly sweet concoction. "I'll make your sandwich though. Anything else?"

"Not at the moment. I will be in the TARDIS." The Doctor stated as he disappeared through its doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was sitting working on the rift computer that night when he felt a wave of fear followed by deep sorrow through the bond. Concerned he went through to the TARDIS, where the Doctor had been sorting all of the baby items. Jack walked into see that the swing had been assembled, the clothes had been sorted into piles by age group and he had a basket full of toys. The Time Lord himself though wasn't anywhere to be found. Jack felt a gust of warm air as he headed towards the corridors.

"Are you going to lead me to him?" Jack asked and received another warm gust in reply. Following the warm air he set off down the corridor and when he came to an intersection he turned towards the direction the warm air was coming from. Why she didn't move the door closer, Jack wasn't sure, but he was willing to play her game. Finally he came to a dead end. Looking closer he could see a door at the end.

"Is he in there?" He asked and she hummed at him, he went to the door and raised his hand to knock, but as he did so the door opened slowly by itself. He looked in to see a garden that he had never been in before. The room seemed impossibly larger, even for the TARDIS. The garden had long red grass and trees with glistening silver leaves. In the burnt orange sky hung two suns and in the distance he could see snow capped mountains. In the middle of the room the Doctor was kneeling with his arms wrapped around his stomach and his face streaked with tears. Jack walked slowly to his side and knelt down beside him. The Doctor turned and flung himself in Jack's arms holding him tightly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jack asked as he held the sobbing Time Lord, rocking him gently in his arms. His reply was a deeper sob. The Doctor was too distraught to talk to him. Jack's heart wrenched from the sobs of the Time Lord. If he had ever before seen someone so lost and in so much pain, he couldn't remember. He held the Doctor until finally his sobs lessened and he just held on to Jack. Jack kissed the top of his head and then rested his cheek there.

"I tried to link with the baby and I couldn't Jack. I was so afraid something was wrong with her and I just wanted to run to my mother to make it right. But I can't Jack. She's gone, my family, my friends and this sky, they are all gone and it's all because of me. I just want to go home and I can't." He bit his lip as tears began to streak down his face again. Jack paled as he listened.

"Were you able to connect with her?" Jack asked, not able to keep his own fear out of his voice. The Doctor shook his head against Jack. Jack didn't hesitate as he scooped the Doctor up in his arms and rushed out of the garden and out to the medi-bay. "I'll be right back." He promised the Doctor as he ran to get Martha, thankful she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Martha wake up," Jack wasn't gentle in waking her, as he shook her shoulder.

"Jack what is it?" She asked.

"There's something wrong with the baby, the Doctor can't connect with her." Jack explained quickly. Martha hurried behind him into the medi-bay. The TARDIS had all ready started scanning the Doctor and Martha headed to the monitor while Jack went and took the Time Lord's hand. He squeezed it tightly.

"Lift your shirt Doctor," Martha said calmly as she grabbed the ultrasound wand and the gel. He let go of Jack's hand and pulled his shirt out from being tucked in his trousers and lifted it up above his stomach to his chest. Martha squirted the gel on to his stomach and the positioned the wand to look for the baby. She found her easily and there was an audible sigh of relief in the room as she found the two hearts beating strongly.

Over the next hour she ran test on both him and the baby before declaring him back on bed rest until further notice. He agreed with her reluctantly but the scare had made him realize how much he wanted the child and so he would do what was best for her. If Martha placed him on bed rest to keep them both healthy then he would listen... for now. Jack carried him to his room on the TARDIS and laid him on his soft blue duvet.

"Now you heard Martha, you can use the bathroom but other then that you need to stay in bed." Jack scolded him softly, knowing the Doctor would get bored easily. He gave the Doctor a pair of pajamas and helped him change into them before tucking him into bed. He kissed the Doctor chastely on the lips and then headed for the door to turn the light off and let him rest.

"You're leaving me?" The Doctor pouted when he saw Jack heading towards the door.

"Of course not," Jack sighed. He turned off the light and then went back to the bed and laid on top of the duvet. The Doctor turned and wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Jack's chest. Jack held him close and ran his hand soothingly up and down the Doctor's back. "I was going to ask earlier but with everything else I forgot. But was that garden Gallifrey?"

"Yes. It's the only part of my home I have left." The Doctor whispered. He started to describe to Jack the brilliant orange sky with the twin suns. He was fighting to stay awake, but quickly losing the battle. He didn't want to sleep though. If he fell asleep he would dream and the dreams would become nightmares.

He turned to look up at Jack and saw the Master looking down on him. He screamed as he was rolled over on his back and the Master loomed over him.

His eyes shot open as he cried out and tried to get away from the person holding him. "Easy," Jack soothed him. "It was just a bad dream." He fought against Jack, until Jack let him go and he sat up and glanced around the room, looking for the Master. He knew it had to be a dream but it had felt so real. He looked at the concern on Jack face and realized he had closed the bond without meaning too. He opened it again as he reached over Jack and turned on the small lamp next to the bed. He took a book off of his nightstand.

"Read to me please." He practically begged as he handed Jack the book and then laid down his head again. Jack opened the book to the first chapter and began to read a fantasy story he had never heard of. Every few pages he glanced at the Time Lord to see if he was still awake and every time the Doctor was still staring up at him. By the time morning rolled around the book was almost done but the Time Lord was finally asleep.

-DW-

Jack was worried about the Doctor. After falling asleep, he had slept until mid-afternoon. They both rejoiced when he tried to connect to their daughter and she responded. The response was lazy but it was there. The Doctor ate and then fell back asleep. Over the next few days he only bothered to stay awake long enough to connect with the baby, eat and then go back to sleep. Jack could tell he was falling into a deep depression and he was desperate to stop it.

He came into the Time Lord's room bright and early the next morning. He brought him a cup of tea, toast with a full jar of marmalade and several bananas. He woke him softly with a kiss on the lips.

"Good Morning." Jack whispered as the Doctor opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning," he kissed Jack back reaching his hand up to caress the side of Jack's face. Jack kissed him more passionately, slipping his tongue between the Time Lord's lips. The Doctor moaned as Jack kissed him deeply. Jack moved to lay on the bed, facing the Doctor and held him as he kissed him. The passionate kiss was interrupted though as Jack felt a small kick from the Doctor's stomach and the Doctor burst into laughter.

"Oi," Jack complained.

"Be nice to your father," The Doctor scolded gently through his laughter, as he linked with her and let her feel his humor over what happened. He moved to sit up against the headboard as Jack reached for the tray of food. He had included a spoon for the marmalade but the spoon was ignored as the Doctor opened the jar and started to dig in with his fingers.

"After you've eaten, I've also brought you my laptop. It is connected to the Torchwood hub and you can do research and go through the artifacts." Jack explained. "It can also message my computer if you need me."

"Thank you," The Doctor said, as he reached for the laptop and flipped it open. Jack left the room and the Doctor started to explore the contents. He found that Jack had also hacked into UNIT and that the file on him had been turned into a dating profile. He was a little embarrassed to find that Jack had also included several provocative photos of himself. He backed out of the file and turned towards the artifact archive information. He knew a little of what was in there but he also was curious to see what Jack had hid from him.

-DW-

Jack was working on paperwork that had built up when suddenly he received an urge to check on the Doctor. He tried to ignore it. He could feel the Doctor clearly through the bond and the Doctor was content at the moment. The urge got stronger though, until he couldn't continue to fight it. He set down his pen and flexed his cramping fingers before standing up to check on the Doctor.

When Jack walked into the room, he had to fight to keep calm. Spread out on the bed in pieces, was his laptop. The Doctor was sitting in the middle of the mess with his glasses on and his sonic out as he held a piece of the motherboard and was studying it.

"Ah Jack. I need a few things." He motioned to a list that was sitting near him.

"You called me through the bond, didn't you." Jack accused him and the Doctor didn't deny it. Jack walked over to the bed and picked up the list. He was practically seething looking at his almost £3000 laptop broken down to its main components. He glanced down the list and saw that it had the basics of a computer and a few components from the 32nd century he had locked down in the vault. At the bottom of the list was a request for tea, a jar of peanut butter and jammy dodgers.

Getting angry wasn't going to solve this but it didn't stop him. He took the list and walked calmly out of the room before punching the wall in the corridor. The TARDIS hummed angrily at him and blasted him with cold air.

"Sorry girl." Jack apologized as he stroked the wall. She shocked him in reply.

"Jack be nice to my TARDIS," The Doctor called out from his bedroom.

"You kick her," Jack seethed as he stormed back into the bedroom. The Doctor took off his glasses and set the board aside. He gently rubbed the wall and the TARDIS hummed at him.

"She knows I don't mean it." The Doctor said.

"Why did you take my computer apart?" Jack sighed.

"I am fixing it for you." The Doctor looked at him confused. "You have the components to make it so the computer connects to the TARDIS and I can transfer information directly from the hub into her data banks."

"But that was my computer. I put a lot of work into it. In the future I would appreciate it if you asked before you just started taking things apart." Jack snapped.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor hung his head and started to gather the pieces back to him. "I'll put it back together."

"No, don't worry about it. I will get Ianto to buy me a new one. Finish what you are doing." Jack advised him. He was still angry but it had dulled down. The Doctor was showing interest in something for the first time in days. He left to get the Doctor the components he had asked for and to send Ianto to get him a new computer and top of the line upgrades for it. He returned to the Doctor with the components and the snack he had requested.

The Doctor had moved the pieces to the edge of the bed and was laying on his side, with his back to the door. Jack carefully probed the bond and found the Doctor was awake but he had given into his depression again. Jack set the pieces down and went around the bed and knelt down in front of the Doctor.

"Do you want to get out of bed for awhile, go to the hub and help me upgrade my laptop?" Jack asked.

"Martha said I had to stay in bed."

"Screw Martha." Jack grabbed the Doctor's hands and pulled the surprised Time Lord to his feet. "You can get plenty of bed rest out in the hub."

"Can I still have my jammy dodgers?" The Doctor asked as Jack unceremoniously pulled a pillow case off one of the pillows and then filled it with the computer pieces.

"You can. Also I had Ianto stock the kitchen for any sort of weird carving you might get."

"Oooo did he buy Flake?" The Doctor's eyes lit up.

"Don't tell me you want flake with Jammy Dodgers and peanut butter?" Jack groaned and the Doctor nodded happily.

"Yes, the baby thinks that sounds good." The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm. "To the kitchen Jack, Allons-y!"


	11. Chapter 11

Martha got to Torchwood late. She had been called back to unit to give an update on her work at Torchwood. They understood that her work at Torchwood was classified, and expected her to bare the same in mind when she was at UNIT. So when she arrived at UNIT she didn't know what to expect. Much to her annoyance they just wanted an update of how long she planned to continue her work at Torchwood and they discussed her continued employment at UNIT. She was fortunate that the Doctor had referred her and the Brigadier himself agreed to her employment, but taking a year off was risky at any job. Still she refused to go back to UNIT until after the baby was born and that was still 4 months away, at the earliest. They had threatened her with going AWOL and she had only got them to release her again by explaining she was helping the Doctor.

Martha entered the hub around noon to see the place empty besides Tosh. Tosh as usual was working on the rift computer. She was about to ask where everyone was, when she heard the Doctor's laughter ringing out from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to see the cupboards had been emptied onto the counters, and part of the table top. A second part had a computer that was either in the process of being built or take apart. The Doctor was sitting in one of the chairs laughing at the look on Jack's face. He was wearing just a pair of trousers at his hips and she could clearly see the roundness of his stomach. If she didn't know better she would just think he was getting fat but his stomach was too smooth in a clear pregnancy stomach. He looked at her with worry in his eyes as she stepped into the room.

Jack felt the worry through through bond and looked towards Martha as well. If she tried to make the Doctor go back to bed, he was going to stop her. The Doctor had been happier since moving to the kitchen and Jack was concerned with balancing his mental health with his physical health. To both of their reliefs Martha just looked at the piece of toast in Jack's hands.

"Are you seriously going to eat that?" She asked pulling a face. The piece of toast looked like it had been covered with every kind of jam that was in the kitchen as well as biscuits, peanut butter and honey.

"I have to. He made it and if I don't I lose." Jack complained as the Doctor's eyes lit up with humor again.

"What is on it?" She asked.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know." Jack commented as he took a bite. He spit it immediately into the sink as he gagged. He grabbed a glass off the counter and filled it with water. He took a mouthful and swished it around in his mouth before spitting out the water into the sink. He then took the piece of toast over to the Doctor and offered it to him. The Doctor smiled as he took a bite and then swallowed it.

"You really are disgusting." Jack commented as he turned slightly green.

"I win though. Lose the shirt." The Doctor commented and Jack happily took his shirt off. He proceeded to flex for the Doctor who rolled his eyes.

"What are you playing?" Martha asked slightly confused.

"Strip, can you eat this?" Jack laughed. "He's all ready lost once because he couldn't stomach a pear."

"That was cheating," The Doctor moaned his bottom lip curling into a pout. "You know I don't like pears."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Martha went over and kissed him on top of the head, making his pout turn into a scowl. She ignored it. "Were you able to connect to the baby today?"

"Yes, she is responding faster." He announced proudly. "She is going to be a strong telepath!"

"That's good. If you come down to the exam room later, I will see about releasing you from bed rest, but I still expect you to take it easy. We don't want to send you into premature labor." Martha commented.

"Speaking of labor, how is she going to get out?" Jack asked. "It's not like you have the parts." The Doctor blushed bright red. He mumbled something indecipherable.

"What was that?" Jack asked leaning closer.

"I will go into labor and my body will take care of the rest." The Doctor said a little more clearly. Jack was sure that wasn't what he said the first time, but he wasn't going to push it.

"How long will you be in Labor for?" Martha asked curious.

"I don't know."

"Well, how long were you in labor with your son?"

"I don't remember. I was given the medicine I took for my hips soon after the contractions started." The Doctor commented. He picked up his sonic and flipped it in the air. "I woke up several hours later, by myself, I didn't even get to see my son until he was a week. By that time he had all ready bonded to my parents." Jack reached over and squeezed the Doctor's shoulder comfortingly.

"We won't take her from you." Jack promised. "I'll be right there to protect both of you."

"Have you thought of a name for her yet? I know you still have four months but we can't keep calling her the baby, her, or your child, forever." Martha asked. She was curious but she was also asking as a way to judge his acceptance of the child. She was worried that since he hadn't picked out a name for her yet, that he was still rejecting her. He had come a long way in two months but Jack had told her that the Doctor was still having nightmares about the Master.

"I call her little one through the link." The Doctor said.

"Little one is not a name." Martha replied.

"Not on earth but on the planet Kylos it is quite common."

"I think you make these things up to win arguments." Martha commented.

"I can take you there. You will hear people called Little One, Sweetheart, Baby and even Child of Mine." The Doctor defended himself as he crossed his arms. "You humans think the name you are born with is important. On many planets, all it is, is the name you were given, nothing else. I haven't been called by my birth name since I was eight and if she follows the Gallifreyan traditions, she will choose a new name at eight as well."

"You've been called the Doctor since you were eight?" Martha asked.

"No, I was called Theta while I was in the Academy. I didn't choose the name Doctor until I left." He stood up and picked up his shirt off the back of his chair. He put it on as he headed back over to the computer. They had made a lot of progress putting back together before getting distracted by their game.

"She will still need a name for the first eight years and possibly longer." Jack came around from where he was standing and placed a hand on the Doctor's stomach. "You told me you always had wanted a daughter, what would you have called her?"

"Arkytior," The Doctor replied softly as he closed his eyes.

-DW-

He didn't see his father for many years. His mother contacted him regularly with letters and he saw his brother at the academy, but his father made it a point to ignore him. Over the years he thought he had stopped caring. He was doing well at the academy and had caught up with his other classmates. Much to his dismay he had failed the TARDIS driving test, twice, but had made up for it by passing physics at the top of his class. He was more disappointed then he let on about failing the driving test. It didn't matter how many years had passed, he still wanted off the planet.

Graduation day was fast approaching and he still didn't know what he wanted to do once he left the academy. He was considering just staying at the academy as a teaching apprentice and then working his way up. Late at night, he would sometimes wonder what would have happened if he had followed his plans. Would he have married for love and have the respect of the other Time Lords, instead of being looked down on? He never would know and dwelling on it didn't change his past.

It was his father who ultimately made up his mind for him. He was coerced into an arranged marriage and to work for his father-in-law as an apprentice. His wife made it clear from their first meeting that she didn't approve of the arrangement and demanded separate rooms. To keep their families happy, he agreed and for the first few years he took care of her, while she ran around carefree. He never loved her as his wife, but he loved her spirit and making her happy at first. She broke him down though to the point that after their boys were loomed, he only stayed with her for the children.

They raised the boys to be good Time Lords and he was once again disappointed that none of them wanted to run from the schism. His boys did well in the academy and while all three loved him, they eventually came to look down on him as well. His father finally disowned him all together when he left his wife. Disgraced by his family once again, he moved into a small one room flat and worked whatever odd job he could. Only his youngest son still came to visit. It was this son that gave him his beloved granddaughter, Arkytior. When he eventually got the courage to leave Gallifrey, it was her that he took with him. He stole the TARDIS and took her to Earth where she adopted the name Susan. Susan had changed his life by forcing him to interact with the humans and without her influence, he would have never made Earth his second home.

He had tried for many years to hate Gallifrey and the people who had hurt him so many times, but in the end he forgave them. He ended up fighting with them for many years during the Time War. No matter how many people he saved and how much blood he had on his hands to save them, they still looked down on him. It had still killed him to destroy the planet and watch it burn. He had wanted to die permanently that day but he had been forced to live. Forced to continue on broken and alone. Rose had saved him. Rose had made him feel alive again and opened his hearts to feel again. When he lost her he felt as though he had lost everything and everyone he loved again. He was wrong though, Jack was there waiting.

-DW-

He opened his eyes again to see that he was still standing at the table. Jack still had a hand on his stomach. He smiled as he realized that both Martha and Jack were watching him in concern.

"I'm fine," He lied, resorting to his usual answer.

"No, Doctor you're not." Jack responded as he looked into the Doctor's eyes. He felt the Doctor's sadness through the link. "You don't have to hide anything from me. I love you and no matter what, I will still love you. Why don't you want to call our daughter Arkytior?"

"It was my granddaughter's name before we left Gallifrey, it means Rose." The Doctor openly admitted. "When we came to Earth she took the name Susan instead. I would love to honor her and call our daughter Arkytior but I'm afraid it would hurt to much."

"How about we set the computer aside for now and I will clean this up while Martha examines you. After you and I can sit down at the computer and go over baby names together." Jack said, kissing the Doctor softly on the head. "Would you like that?"

"Can I skip the exam?" The Doctor resorted back to whining again.

"Not a chance," Jack laughed as Martha playfully took the Doctor's hand and pulled him towards the TARDIS. The Doctor reluctantly followed. Jack looked around at the messy kitchen and wondered briefly if he could get away with having Ianto clean it. He dropped the thought as he imagined the Welshman might actually kill him for even considering it. Jack grabbed the trash bin and set to work.


	12. Chapter 12

The scowl never left the Doctor's face the entire time Martha examined him. He submitted almost willingly enough to all of her test though. The only test he argued with was peeing in a cup. Martha tried to explain the test she wanted to run and he calmly explained he wasn't going to do it. He crossed his arms and his scowl turned into a glare until she relented. When she had finished her test, she compared them to the ones taken a few days ago. While he looked better over all, his blood pressure and temperature were still elevated. His hips were still causing him slight pain and didn't seem steady when she felt them.

"I still don't feel comfortable releasing you from bed rest," Martha stated when she finished her test.

"I'll go back to bed," The Doctor sighed as he started to stand. It was clear to see that he looked more depressed.

"No, stop. I didn't say that." Martha said and the Doctor looked at her confused. "I want you on bed rest, but we are going to do a modified version of what bed rest is. You can get out of bed, you can go into the hub but I want you off your feet as much as possible. I don't want you lifting anything heavy and if you feel tired during the day I would like you to rest or nap. I am going to trust you to follow my instructions and I am also going to trust you to tell me if you feel worse or if you have any new pain. Can you do that?"

"I will try." He stated.

"That's all I ask." Martha replied as she watched him practically run out of the medi-bay. She thought about scolding him, but was just happy he was more like his old self again.

He ran up to Jack's office. Jack was sitting at his new computer setting it up and looked up in time to receive a lap full of Time Lord. The Doctor sat side ways on him and turned so that he could kiss Jack. His mouth was pressed firmly to Jack's and Jack kissed him deeply back.

"Good news I take it." Jack panted when the Doctor finally pulled back. He ran his hand along the Doctor's face and even though he liked the slight stubble that had grown in, he was really going to have to shave later.

"I still have to be on bed rest, but I can move around as long as I stay off my feet as much as possible." The Doctor exclaimed and then turned his body slightly to look at the computer. "That's a horrible password Jack."

"You don't even know what it is sweetheart." Jack laughed as he looked at the screen. The password was just stars. The Doctor smiled cheekily at him as he typed the password into the conformation and then hit enter. Jack just stared in amazement as the password was accepted.

"How?" Jack looked at the keyboard and the screen for any clues that would have given the password away. The password was just a mixture of letters and numbers in a random order he had come up with. The Doctor grinned at him before tapping Jack's head and Jack realized the Doctor had tricked him. "Oh, you cheeky bastard. I'm going to make you pay for that. How much do you get through the bond?"

"Mainly feelings, but since I am stronger, I control the bond and can pick up the occasional thought." The Doctor smirked.

"Can you pick up on what I'm thinking right now." Jack flirted and the Doctor blushed brightly. He bit his lip and nodded as Jack ran his hand along his waist and then dipped it into the Doctor's trousers. Turning slightly into Jack he wrapped his arms around Jack and buried his face in Jack's neck. He kissed and nibbled on Jack's neck as Jack brought him quickly to completion. He could feel Jack's hardness through his trousers and he squirmed slightly making Jack moan. He hesitantly reached down and touched Jack. Jack moaned again and he lifted his head to watch Jack's face as he continued to rub him through his trousers. Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor and pulled him tight as he pressed their lips together. Jack panted his release as he held the Doctor tightly.

"Was that okay?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"Oh sweetheart, that was wonderful." Jack exclaimed kissing him again. "Now I think we both need a shower and a change of clothes." The Doctor laughed as Jack stood them up and took him through to his room. After a quick shower, and the Doctor shaved, they planned to return to Jack's office in clean clothes. The Doctor had changed in to one of his suits and had to leave the jacket unbuttoned thanks to his baby bump.

"You don't need so much room yet," He complained as he tried to force the buttons together. She responded by kicking his hand and he finally gave up. She kicked him again. "Jack make her stop kicking me," he whined.

"Oi, little one, be nice to your daddy." Jack laughed as he knelt in front of the Doctor and placed his hands on the Doctor's stomach. "Now I know you are going to love to run, but you have to wait just a little while longer. Then your daddy and I will be running right along with you."

The Doctor smiled as he watched Jack talking to his stomach. He placed a hand on Jack's temple and then connected to the baby. He carefully brought Jack into the link and watched Jack's face light up as he felt the baby's mind.

"What do I do?" Jack asked.

"Just send her feelings of happiness and love." The Doctor whispered and Jack followed his advice. He thought of how much he all ready loved the little one and sent those feelings through the link. After a few moments the Doctor broke the connection. "She's calmed down and might be going to sleep."

"Are you still up to looking for a name or do you want to rest while she does?" Jack wondered.

"I need to nap first but then we can look for a name." The Doctor replied. He climbed on to Jack's bed and Jack covered him with an extra blanket. He kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Rest well sweetheart." He whispered. He kissed the Doctor on the stomach before heading back up the ladder and to his office.

Over the next few weeks they all got into a routine at the hub. Martha had to redefine the definitions of bed rest and of heavy twice for the Doctor. It wasn't that he was getting worse, but it seemed that the two of them had vastly different opinions on what was heavy. His definition meant anything he could lift, then it became anything he could lift easily. Finally they agreed on a weight he wasn't allowed to go over but that still didn't stop him from pushing it.

Bed rest was a little harder to fix. Martha expected him to rest as much as possible during the day and he wanted to work. In the month that followed his being put on modified bed rest, he linked the computer to the TARDIS and then promptly removed several items from the hub's collection. He placed them securely in his TARDIS vault and then kept a careful eye on all artifacts coming through. He also helped Tosh modify the rift computer, Owen with several projects, tried to teach Janet sign language and helped Ianto file and do upkeep work. He also helped Jack as much as possible. When Martha tried to explain what she considered resting, he would argue he was bored. It was only after she threatened to head back to UNIT he agreed to take it easier.

Though he never seemed to stop eating, he didn't gain much weight either. His stomach had grown again and now clearly stood out from his still lithe body. He had seemed a little embarrassed by his stomach at first. Even though everyone at the hub knew of his pregnancy he tried to hide his growing stomach beneath large shirts and his coat at first. Eventually it got to the point where he didn't care and he would lounge back in his suit trousers and a loose undershirt, with his hand rested on his stomach. He had given up on his suit jackets until after the baby was born.

Jack thought he had never looked more handsome. The two of them were up in his office and the Doctor was lounging in one chair, with his feet up on a second. He had his eyes closed but Jack could tell through the bond that the Doctor was still awake. Jack had a pile of work in front of him but he couldn't concentrate on it. He was contemplating calling it a day and taking the Doctor out to dinner when the Doctor spoke up.

"She's going to be a very strong telepath," He told Jack as he kept his eyes closed. He had been testing her telepathic ability and it worried him how easily she could connect with him in the womb. He was able to connect with her for over ten minutes at a time and she held the connection with him. He couldn't remember any child being that strong in the womb. He decided to spend the night in his library researching it.

"That's a good thing right?" Jack asked seeing the worry on the Doctor's face.

"You don't understand. I am an average telepath. She is going to be stronger then me and I won't be able to help her contain it or stop her." The Doctor explained. "She shouldn't be able to connect like this. She is scaring me Jack. I never should have kept her."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Jack chastised him softly. Jack stood and went around his desk and knelt beside the Doctor. "She is going to be here in less then three months. I understand your scared about becoming a father again, I'm scared too, but don't second guess yourself because she is going to be a strong telepath. A month ago that made you proud, what's changed sweetheart?"

"As much as I wish she was your daughter Jack, she was still conceived by him. What if she all ready hears the drums and her telepathic abilities make it worse?" The Doctor asked finally opening his eyes to look at Jack. "It's not easy being a telepath in a mind blind society, what if she can't handle it."

"Then we will help her to handle it. Doctor, I don't believe that there is anything we won't be able to help her with. We just have to raise her our best and teach her from right and wrong. If it turns out I am wrong, and I don't think I am, I will help you to lock her down in the cells."

"And then you'll leave me." The Doctor whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

"I am not going to run just because times get hard." Jack promised as he took the Doctor's hand in his and kissed it. "I loved you from the very first moment I set eyes on you and that hasn't changed. If anything I have come to love you more. Now," Jack stood up and placed his hand on the Doctor's face, using his thumb to wipe away the few tears that had fallen. "You and I are going to shower and then get out of the hub for a few hours, and I am not taking no for an answer."

"Jack I really don't," The Doctor was interrupted by Jack's finger on his lips.

"What did I just say?" Jack asked lifting his eyebrows. The Doctor sighed as Jack picked him up. He pressed his mouth to Jack's and started kissing softly on his lips. Jack kissed him chastely back. "Nice try but we are still going out."

"Bugger," The Doctor exclaimed as Jack set him on his feet. Jack sent the Doctor to shower first while he cleaned up his work for the night. Jack showered, shaved and dressed but he still saw no sign of the Doctor. After searching for about an hour he finally found the Doctor in a pair of dress trousers, no shoes or shirt, scouring the books in his library. There were books open to different pages covering most of the table and more covering his desk. The Doctor had his glasses on and was up on the second floor looking at another book.

"If you want to go out like that, I love the idea, though people might stare." Jack flirted.

"I'm not going out Jack, I need to do research on telepaths."

"You can do that after dinner, now get dressed or I am dragging you out of the hub in what your wearing." The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan and Jack just smiled. He watched the Doctor grab a shirt and pull it on and then he grabbed his converse. Jack helped him put his shoes and socks on before taking his elbow.

"Allons-y?" Jack asked the Doctor cheekily and the Time Lord nodded. He grabbed one of the books off the table and Jack took it from his hand and laid it on the console as they passed by. The Doctor glared at him but Jack was determined not to let it ruin his night. Jack drove them across town to a seafood restaurant and ordered a large dinner while the Doctor ordered just an appetizer. Jack didn't let the Doctor ruin their date and even though the Doctor ate his dinner quickly, Jack ate at his own speed. Finally seeing Jack wasn't going to be swayed to get him back to the hub quickly, the Doctor joined in eating, Jack's large dinner.

"This isn't so bad is it?" Jack asked as he picked at a piece of fish.

"No," The Doctor admitted. "You ordered extra food on purpose."

"Did I," Jack sounded shocked and then smiled. "It's your first time out of the hub in over a month. Just relax and enjoy it sweetheart. We can worry about the baby and her telepathic abilities tomorrow."

"Can you feel her trying to connect to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Is that her?" Jack wondered as he felt as he felt a small nudge in his mind. He had been feeling it off and on most of the day and had just ignored it. Now, he opened his mind slightly too it and he felt curiosity and love. He sent the feelings of love back before closing the connection. "I thought that was you and my mind adjusting."

"No, it's her." The Doctor's voice quivered slightly. "She shouldn't be able to reach you yet. Not without my help. The fact that she can is the most worrying."

"And you're sure you have never hear of anyone this strong before?" Jack asked.

"Not on Gallifrey. Though there were legends of strong telepaths sired by two males, but there was no evidence that the legends were true." The Doctor responded, his voice still unsteady. "Can we please go back to the hub now?"

"Fine, but you owe me a date." Jack teased him.

"Another time Jack, I promise. Just right now I need to figure this out, before it's too late." The Doctor said. Jack paid and drove the Doctor back to the hub. The Doctor didn't hesitate as he hurried out of the SUV, and to the TARDIS. He paused for a moment to grab his book off the console and then hurried back to the library with his nose buried in the book.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you think you're doing, Theta?" The Master asked as he walked into the library. The Doctor looked up from the book he was studying as the Master took a seat across from him.

"I'm looking for a way to help my daughter." The Doctor stated as he took off his glasses and set them down on the book.

"Our daughter."

"She will never be yours," The Doctor hissed.

"Oh, Theta, of course she is mine. I spilled myself into you night after night. Jackie boy is only staying with you out of pity and when he realizes she hears the drums he will leave you alone like all the rest." The Master started tapping out the familiar beat onto the tabletop. "Can you hear them?"

"The drums don't exist, they are just a symptom of your madness." The Doctor exclaimed. "What happened to you Koschei?"

"Don't ever call me that name," The Master yelled as he stood up and flipped the chair he had been sitting in backwards. "I am the Master and it is time you learned to respect me." He raised his hand to strike and the Doctor tried to move away from him but the chair didn't want to move away from the table. He squinted his eyes waiting for the blow.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" A little girl asked and he opened one eye. A child of about eight was standing there. She had long blond hair and was wearing long orange robes.

"I'm just teaching your father a lesson," The Master hissed. "Would you like to help?" She nodded happily and took the Master's hand.

"Please little one, you aren't like him." The Doctor begged as the Master picked up a knife and a coil of rope. He headed the knife to the little girl and she took it. Her smile broke his heart as she headed towards him.

-DW-

"Please little one," The Doctor was moaning as Jack came into the library to check on him. It was long past the time he normally went to bed and Jack was hoping to coax him into a few hours of sleep. When he entered the library he saw the Doctor with his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on them. His glasses were slightly askew. It was cute at first until he saw the tears streaming down the Doctor's face. "Stop, your hurting Daddy."

"Sweetheart, wake up." Jack said firmly as he rubbed the Doctor shoulder.

"Stop, I'm sorry," The Doctor cried out. Jack felt the Doctor's fear through the bond and he rubbed his shoulder harder. The Doctor awoke, he lifted his head and Jack just moved out out of the way before the Doctor was sick on the TARDIS floor. He heaved several more times before letting his head rest on the book that was open in front of him. Jack moved to sit in the chair on the other side and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He handed it to the Doctor to wipe his face but the Doctor didn't move.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Jack asked as he laid a hand gently on the Doctor's back.

"Not really." The Doctor's voice sounded muffled in the book.

"I think you need to talk about it though. You were talking out loud and telling the baby to stop to hurting you. Is she hurting you at the moment?" Jack wondered in concern and the Doctor shook his head no. "Then what was she doing in the dream?"

"I found information on psychics," he spoke up, lifting his head and suddenly changing the subject. "There have been reports before of powerful telepathics being born on Gallifrey. This was thousands and thousands of years ago though, back before regeneration was introduced. All of them were daughters who were sired by two men rather then the normal male and female. There was only one born after we had to start looming children and she not only was a telepath but also had the ability of telekinesis."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"The reports don't say. The last time she is mentioned is when she was brought on to the Council of the Time Lords under Rassilon. Since then it is almost as if she has vanished."

"Was it normal for the children to connect with their parents before birth?"

"Yes, and one of the children was even able to fully bond before her birth." The Doctor nodded and showed Jack one of the books. It was in high Gallifreyan so Jack couldn't read it but it had a picture depicting a little girl. He passed the book back to the Doctor.

"See, so it isn't because of his madness and you have made yourself sick and given yourself nightmares for nothing." Jack chastised him.

"Just because it has happened before, doesn't mean I can control her Jack. All of these children had the support of Gallifrey and were trained at the academy to control their abilities and learn how to contain them. I am on my own and I can train her to control her abilities but I am not strong enough to stop her if she chooses not to." The Doctor sighed.

"Is there another planet we can take her to? One that has psychic abilities and are use to teaching kids to control them?" Jack wondered.

"Not that I would trust with a Time Lord child. It is better if the universe didn't know she existed until she is old enough to defend herself." The Doctor yawned.

"You're not going to travel?" Jack questioned. He placed a hand on the Doctor's forehead and the Doctor looked up at it as he chuckled.

"Oh Jack, I am going to run." He exclaimed happily. "I just have to make sure I keep her out of danger. I-I don't seem to do a very good job avoiding danger..." He pondered that for a moment. "Still what fun is exploring the universe if you don't run."

"Disgusting and insane. It's no wonder I fell in love with you." Jack laughed and the Doctor grinned. "Feeling better?"

"Yep." The Doctor stood and started to clean up the books. Jack helped him to return them to their proper home, with the Doctor's instructions. The Doctor continued to grin but Jack could see the worry in his eyes. He felt a slight nudge on his mind and he opened it to their daughter. All he could feel from her was love and it made him wonder what the Doctor was so worried about.

-DW-

Jack woke from a deep slumber. He was warm and relaxed under the blankets and couldn't figure out at first what had woken him. As he opened his eyes though he saw the blue light of the Doctor's sonic and heard it's humming.

"You need to get some sleep sweetheart." Jack stated as he rolled over to find the Doctor using his sonic as a torch.

"Can't sleep." The Doctor replied as he flipped the page in his book. Jack sat up and looked at the book he was reading. It was an old large book that had pages starting to coming out. He didn't recognize the language.

"What are you reading?" Jack asked curiously as he flipped on the bedside light. The Doctor put his sonic down and flipped a few pages back to show a diagram of what looked like two people building a third.

"It's an old Gallifreyan book on gene manipulation." The Doctor explained. "Billions of years ago our ancestors were stronger telepaths, that changed though as we evolved. We didn't need the telepathic gene and so it became weaker as our minds grew stronger. As the society advanced though a scientist decided to reintroduce the telepathic gene. She did it without permission of the council. But the gene failed, or so they thought. It laid dormant instead being passed down from male to male. It only became viable when Gallifreyan's became mostly sterile."

"Why was that," Jack asked out of curiosity.

"My people were desperate. Majority of the women couldn't have children and less then a dozen children were being born a year. We were dying out and scientist tried to find a way to save the species. One of the ways introduced, before looming became the final solution, was for men to have children. It was still rare for a child to be born to a male but it helped increase the births. They found though that majority of the male's sired sons though. Scientist couldn't explain it and when the first daughter was born, she was the strongest telepath, up to that time. Test revealed the dormant gene was dominant in her genes."

"So the telepathic ability was introduced, it wasn't a mutation?" Jack questioned.

"No, we have always been a telepathic species. What scientist did, was try to change it, they wanted the telepathic ability to be stronger. It doesn't explain why in this book, but I am sure they thought it was to better us. Just like regeneration." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have another book that explains why?" Jack asked and the Doctor shook his head no before finally closing the one he was reading.

"Gallifrey is gone. The books I have now, I rescued from an old library. I put them in the TARDIS to keep them safe while the planet was at war... I always thought I would get a chance to return them." The Doctor set the book aside and then leaned into Jack for comfort. "I miss them."

"I know, sweetheart." Jack whispered as he held the Doctor tight. The Doctor just stared straight ahead with a hand rested on his stomach. He wanted to cry, but try as he might, he couldn't shed anymore tears for his lost home. Instead he just felt numb.

-DW-

Jack was sitting in his office working when the Doctor walked in. He was close to his due date and the baby had dropped, causing him to have a slight waddle in his step. Martha had put him on full bed rest but that didn't stop him from getting out of bed every time some one wasn't looking.

"You're suppose to be in bed," Jack smirked as the Doctor closed the door behind him.

"I'm bored," The Doctor whined as he eased himself into a chair. "I hate staying in bed all day. I want to run."

"Waddle quickly is more like it." Jack joked and the Doctor glared at him.

"I can't help it," He pouted. "She is ready to get out and I want her out."

"Just be patient, love, she will be born when she is ready." Jack chuckled.

"I am tired of being patient. I have been patient for almost eleven months. Now she has overstayed her welcome and it is time for her to get out." The Doctor stated as he put a hand on his stomach. "You hear me Little one."

"She can't be born until you figure out a name," Jack said and the Doctor stared at him as though he were stupid. They had scoured the internet together as well as several baby name books and the Doctor didn't seem to like any of the names. He kept on insisting that Little one was the perfect name and he didn't see a reason to change it.

"I will figure out her name, once she is born and I see what name fits her. She doesn't have to have a name to be born, she has to be born to be given her name." The Doctor stated. He poked his stomach unhappily. "Can't Martha induce me?"

"You and Martha have argued everyday about that for the last week sweetheart, she isn't going to induce you unless you or the baby is in danger or you go past twelve months of pregnancy." Jack explained calmly, before coming around the desk and pulling the Doctor to his feet. "Now come on back to bed."

They were almost back to the TARDIS when the Doctor stopped mid stride. He gripped Jack's hand tightly as he grabbed his stomach with his other hand and clenched his eyes.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Jack asked in alarm.

"Contraction," He cried out and then gritted his teeth.

"You need to breathe and we need to get you to the medi-bay." Jack said, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not ready." The Doctor panicked as the pain in his stomach passed.

"You just said," Jack began but the Doctor interrupted him.

"There is still too much to do. Do we have a crib even?"

"Her room is ready and has been ready for months. We are ready Doctor." Jack reassured him. "Martha is prepared and I will be right by your side the entire time."

"Martha," Jack called out towards the autopsy room where Martha was working. "You better get up here, the Doctor is in labor."

"Get him to the medi-bay and into one of the hospital gowns," Martha called out as she came up the stairs. "I need to wash up and then I will be right in." She disappeared into a side room, where the Torchwood showers were kept. Jack gripped the Doctor's hand tightly and led him onto the TARDIS.

"Let's go prepare to meet our daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

"One more big push, Doctor." Martha said. It had been a fairly short labor only lasting about four hours. The Doctor was miserable the whole time having refused to take the pain medication. Even though both Martha and Jack had tried to reassure him, he was still afraid he would wake up to find the baby gone. Jack comforted him and stayed by his side the entire time, trying to keep him calm.

"I can't," he moaned. "It hurts."

"I know, but one more big push and her shoulders will be free and then you can rest." Martha responded.

The Doctor gripped Jack's hand tightly as he tried to follow Martha's instructions. He knew that he was hurting Jack, but Jack didn't complain. Jack was using his other arm to support the Doctor and hold him semi up. He fell backwards into Jack's arm breathing heavily as the sound of a new born crying filled the room.

"Good job Doctor," Martha exclaimed happily as Jack moved so the Doctor was resting against the pillows instead. "Oh, she has a healthy set of lungs."

"Is she blond?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"No, she is a beautiful brunette." Martha replied as she clamped off the umbilical cord and then moved around the bed to set the baby on his chest. Skin to skin contact was important for newborn humans and she read it was even more important for Time Lord children. Most Gallifreyan's were touch telepaths and the skin to skin contact would allow her to easily find the Doctor's mind and connect with him. As Martha came over he could feel his daughter's mind searching for his and their minds connected when she was laid on his chest.

"Look at all that hair." Jack commented as Martha cleaned her up and then covered her with a blanket to keep her back warmer. She seemed even colder to the touch then the Doctor, but the Doctor didn't seem concerned by the coolness.

"Aren't you a clever little girl," He cooed happily as he felt the baby trying to bond with him. He closed his eyes and opened his mind to her and initiated a parental bond with her, which she readily accepted. "Give me your hand Jack," He whispered as he kept the link open. He placed Jack's hand on her back and intertwined the three of their minds together and sealed the bond. He opened his eyes again as Martha moved the blanket so she could examine the little one on his chest.

"She has long fingers." The Doctor exclaimed as he lifted her hand. He watched Martha as she listened to the baby's hearts and lungs. "Well?"

"Her breathing is clear and her hearts are sound fine." Martha responded as she returned the blanket and then turned to the monitors. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she pulled up his information.

"Tired and sore, nothing unexpected." He answered her.

"Well the TARDIS agrees that you both are doing well. I am going to give her a top to bottom examination to be sure and then you can try to feed her." Martha said as she changed her gloves.

"What about weighing and measuring her?" Jack asked slightly confused.

"That can wait a little while. Right now it is important that she bonds with the Doctor. I will take care of that once she has fed and at that time I will also give her a bath." Martha replied as she began her exam.

"You really need to come up with a name sweetheart. We can't keep calling the baby her or little one." Jack commented.

"I know and I was thinking of calling her Imogen." The Doctor said.

"Imogen?" Jack questioned sounding confused.

"Yes, Imogen," The Doctor responded.

"Why?"

"Because it has two meanings Jack. It means both innocent and last born. I think that fits her, don't you?" The Doctor glanced up at Jack.

"It certainly does and Imogen here is a healthy little girl." Martha spoke up. She left the room briefly to get a bottle for her and then stayed by the Doctor's side as he tried to coax her into eating. After they were both satisfied she had gotten some food in her, Martha reached down to take the baby.

"Go to Aunt Martha now Little One," The Doctor cooed as he watched Martha pick her up and then take her to the other side of the medi-bay.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he took a seat next to the Doctor and gently caressed the Doctor's arm.

"Tired, sore, happy, relieved she is out."

"Are you still worried about her being like him?"

"I'm always worried about that, but I have to believe I am wrong and she will turn out fine." The Doctor whispered.

"She will be, I promise." Jack stood slightly and kissed the Doctor on the head.

"2.86 kgs and 45.72 cms long. You are a tiny one." Martha cooed at Imogen, loud enough for both the Doctor and Jack to hear.

"That's normal for a Time Lord," The Doctor called over to her. "The extra time in the womb is so that her hearts and mind can develop properly." He watched on as Martha cleaned her up and then brought over a diaper and a sleeper to the Doctor so he could dress her. It wasn't standard procedure, but then again nothing about this pregnancy had been normal. Martha watched on as the Doctor carefully dressed his daughter and then wrapped her in a blanket to try to keep her warm. He laid her on his chest again and retrieved the bottle from the table beside the bed.

"Everything still looks fine." Martha informed them as she read the monitors again. "I want you to try to get some rest now."

"Are you going to take Imogen?" The Doctor asked sounding worried.

"No, I am going to leave her here with you and Jack. I expect you to come and get me if he or the baby need anything." Martha glared at Jack and he nodded. "Good. I will be back in a little while to check on you."

The Doctor watched her leave the room before turning his attention back to the baby going to sleep on his chest. "Move the monitor where I can reach it please, Jack."

"You are suppose to be resting," Jack sighed as he moved the monitor closer.

"I will rest once I have examined her myself." He answered and started hitting buttons on the screen. Once he was satisfied with the information he received, he pushed it away. He laid back and rested one hand on the baby and took Jack's hand in the other. "She has a small birth mark on her back."

"What does it look like?" Jack asked curious. He hadn't noticed it.

"Just a small discoloration. It is redder then the rest of her." He commented as he closed his eyes.

"Try to get some sleep now sweetheart and I will watch over the two of you." Jack said softly as he leaned up and kissed the Doctor on the head and then gave Imogen a quick kiss on hers.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Doc."

-DW-

The Doctor lay quietly with Imogen still sleeping on his chest. He had sent Jack out for a moment under the pretense that he wanted tea and something to eat. Really he wanted to be alone for a moment. It had only been a few hours since he had given birth and he could feel her mind strongly. Gentle, so as not to wake her, he placed his hand to her temple and closed his eyes. He frowned as he felt how strong her telepathic abilities were. They had grown in power since he had tested her in the womb.

"Problem sweetheart," Jack asked as he came back into the medi-bay with the Doctor's tea and banana muffins. The Doctor quickly removed his hand from Imogen's temple and placed it on her back. Jack looked at him questioningly as the Doctor got a guilty look on his face.

"I've changed my mind." The Doctor answered him.

"About what?" Jack asked in concern as he sat down next to the bed.

"I am going to start looking for someone who can help her control her telepathic abilities. She is so strong and that is with raw untrained talent, imagine what she can do once she learns to control it." The Doctor said softly.

"You are sure that you can't help her." The Doctor nodded his head.

"I have told you before, I can't control her. I'm not strong enough and if she isn't taught how to control her telepathic abilities it could drive her insane. I could bind her abilities while she is still young, so that she can't use them, but I don't want that for her." The Doctor kissed her softly on the head. "I didn't want her Jack and for the longest time, longer then I admitted, I regretted keeping her."

"Do you still feel that way?" Jack asked in concern as he took the Doctor's hand in both of his.

"No, I feel nothing but love for her and the need to protect her." The Doctor commented looking at him. "Her mind is innocent and full of love and happiness from what we shared with her over the last five months. If we were on Gallifrey I would be chastised for coddling her.

"Even so soon after birth?"

"Especially after birth, there is no excuse for it on Gallifrey. She should learn as soon as possible that love is considered a weakness and she should dedicate herself to bettering her mind and body. I can't do that to her though, Jack." The Doctor sighed and smiled. "I never was a good Time Lord."

"Sounds to me like you are one of the best." Jack brought the Doctor's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "So do you know of anyone who can help her?"

"I have to think about it. I know a few that I would trust with my life, but I don't know if I could trust them with Imogens." The Doctor responded. "How long do you think Martha is going to make me stay in the Medi-bay?"

"At least overnight I imagine and even though I can tell you aren't happy about it, you should probably listen to her anyways." Jack said.

"I will," The Doctor sighed.

"Good. Now let me see our daughter." Jack stood up and took Imogen off the Doctor's chest. He hadn't had a chance to hold her yet and even though he knew her weight, he was still surprised by how light she felt. The Doctor sat up carefully and finally noticed the cup of tea he had asked for. He picked it up, took a small sip and happily ate two of the muffins, as he watched Jack cuddle Imogen. It still amazed him that Jack was so accepting of a child that wasn't his. Yet as he watched them, he could see the love in Jack's eyes for the child. He moved over to the side of the bed.

"Come sit with me." Jack smiled and then stood sitting on the edge of the bed. He handed Imogen back to the Doctor and then turned so that he was sitting beside the Doctor with an arm wrapped around him. THe Doctor handed Imogen back so that she was resting in Jack's arm and then leaned into him. He rested his own head on Jack's shoulder. He wrapped one arm around Jack's back and then used his other arm to reach over and fix the blanket around Imogen. He felt content for the first time in awhile.

-DW-

-One Month later-

"Imogen sweetheart, you're giving daddy a headache. You need to close your mind and stop projecting." The Doctor complained as he paced the hub with her in his arms. She was screaming both out loud and in his mind and he couldn't get her to calm down. He had tried everything, she wasn't hungry or tired. She was clean in a fresh nappy and yet she screamed.

"Try just laying her down." Jack commented from his chair, as he watched the Doctor pace.

"I have twice now and she just continues to scream. When is Martha coming back from UNIT?"

"Not until the end of the month. Then she will only be down here for the weekend. Do you think we need her back sooner?" Jack wondered.

"No. She isn't sick, she is just miserable and I don't know why." The Doctor stopped his pacing long enough to place Imogen in Jack's arms. He continued back and forth across the hub as Jack placed the baby on his shoulder and patted her back. The TARDIS hummed at him as she passed and he turned and headed onto her. "Jack bring Imogen here." Jack stood and followed the Doctor on to the TARDIS. Imogen immediately quieted down and rested more peacefully against Jack.

"What?" Jack questioned him.

"The TARDIS is helping her to calm down, like she does for me." The Doctor patted the console as he walked around it pressing buttons. "I thought I would have more time but we need to get her help and we need to get it now."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"To someone who can help her. Hang on tight." The Doctor stated as he threw the hand break and sent them on their way.


	15. Chapter 15

For not being out in almost a year, the TARDIS flight was smoother then Jack ever remembered. She behaved and followed the Doctor's simplest movements. Jack suspected the only reason she was behaving was because Imogen was on board. The Doctor landed the TARDIS with ease and then put on his coat before taking Imogen to let Jack put his own coat on.

"So where are we?"

"We are at the Luna University in the year 5147." The Doctor responded as he opened the TARDIS doors. The sun was high in the blue sky but the air was cold and the ground covered in freshly fallen snow. The Doctor closed his coat around Imogen, making sure the blanket was still snugly around her. As they exited the TARDIS she whimpered against him and the crying in his head started again.

"I know Little one. Daddy's getting help." The Doctor cooed.

"You lied to me, she isn't just crying for no reason," Jack hissed.

"You're right, she's crying because her head is hurting from the unfiltered telepathic waves. She can't stop them and I have tried to help her Jack but every wall I have built for her has fallen." The Doctor turned back to the building. "There is a Professor at this Univeristy who has helped children like Imogen control their abilities."

They headed in to the building. Even though the University had been built in the year 5009 it was still well kept and had been modeled after schools on earth in the 20th century. Jack had been to the University before when he was a Time Agent to seek help from the Professors but he was unaware that they also helped children.

"Hello," A friendly female voice called out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Jack Harkness." He held out his had to the woman and she shook it.

"Professor Jenna Blackwell. You're here about your daughter?"

"How did you know?" Jack asked confused.

"I could hear her crying the moment you got here." She tapped her temple with her index finger and then looked towards the Doctor's chest. He opened his coat slightly to reveal Imogen. "Hello sweetie. May I?" She held out her hands and the Doctor closed his coat again and turned away from her.

"I would rather we talked first, Professor Blackwell."

"Please call me Jenna and I understand. Follow me." She led them down the hall and then up a set of stairs to a small office. She motioned to the two chairs sitting in front of a desk while she took the seat behind it. "So what can I help you with?"

"My daughter is in pain and I need help with building her a wall until she learns to control her abilities."

"A child that strong should be bound until she is old enough to handle it." Jenna responded lacing her fingers together and resting her elbows on the desk.

"I won't bind her," The Doctor hissed.

"Have you considered what is best for the child. By binding her abilities it will give her a chance at a normal life. At the age of consent they can be unbound if she chooses and at that time she can learn to handle them." Jenna replied.

"No," The Doctor said firmly.

"Doc."

"I said no, Jack. I will not have her punished and her abilities stripped." He stood up. "We're leaving."

"Hang on sweetie," Jenna smirked and the Doctor stopped to look at her. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to build her a wall that will help her to control, not bind, her abilities until she is old enough to maintain the wall herself." The Doctor stated.

"I can't do it. I can build her a wall, but it will fall unless she is able to maintain it. There is another way though. I have been experimenting with strong children, such as her, of tying their parents into the wall to help them maintain it." Jenna informed them. The Doctor sat down again.

"Has it worked?" Jack wondered.

"I have had several successes," Jenna nodded.

"Do it," The Doctor told her.

"But know this, if you even think of hurting either of them, you'll be dead before you can." Jack threatened. Jenna stood this time and came around to sit on the edge of Jack's chair facing them. The Doctor opened his coat and turned Imogen so she was laying on his legs with her head towards his knees. Jenna placed one hand to the temple of Imogen and placed the other on the Doctor's temple. After a moment, his brow creased.

"Who taught you to build a telepathic wall?" He asked slightly amused.

"You can do it better." She asked indignantly.

"I can." He answered. He placed his own hand on Imogen's temple. Imogen cried out unhappily. The Doctor made gentle shushing noises as he quickly, but carefully built half the wall. He allowed Jenna to tie him into the wall and together they finished it. He let Jenna pull back first and then broke the connection himself. He scooped Imogen up and started gently rocking her. She quieted quickly both out loud and in his head and was soon asleep.

"She was exhausted." Jack said sympathetically. Jack stood and offered the Doctor a hand up.

"Thank you Professor."

"Anytime." Jenna smiled at them and shook their hands. The Doctor and Jack went back to the TARDIS and while Jack laid Imogen down in her cot, the Doctor sent the TARDIS back into the time vortex. He moved her back to the hub and set her down with ease. He set the hand break and head further back into the TARDIS, removing his jacket and tie as he did so. He paused at Imogen's room and looked into see Jack cuddling her as he sat in the rocking chair. He crooked his finger in a "come here" gesture to Jack and then continued on to his room.

Jack entered a moment later and the Doctor walked over to him and kissed him softly as he slowly began to unbutton Jack's shirt. He helped Jack to striped off his shirt and braces. When he reached for the buckle on Jack's belt, Jack took his hand and stopped him.

"Doctor?"

"I'm tired of being afraid Jack." The Doctor whispered. He removed his hand from Jack's and undid the belt buckle. "I want you."

"Meaning." Jack asked for clarification and the Doctor gave him a look with lust in his eyes. Jack took charge and turned the Doctor laying him on the bed. "Are you sure about this sweetheart?"

"Jack," The Doctor moaned drawing out his name. Jack couldn't resist his plea. He climbed on the bed next to the Doctor and showed the Doctor how much he loved him. After as Jack slept, the Doctor lay awake. It had been one of the worse two years of his life but now he had a family again with Jack and Imogen. For the first time in a long time, he was happy and had hope for the future.


End file.
